My White Picket Fence
by SerenaCarter
Summary: Bad-ass Celebrity Bella Swan proves to be too much for her mother-Hollywood's sweetheart-to handle, after being exiled from Hollywood to go live with her father in New York. Trouble arises along with a sexy bronze haired, green eyed neighbor. OOC AH Canon
1. Chapter 1: Kiss N Tell

My White Picket Fence

Chapter 1: Kiss N Tell

B POV

"ISABELLA!" Renee's chilling scream echoed through the marble house as I entered the door, for the first time in three days. I shuddered at the shrilling noise and threw my small suitcase on the floor. "KITCHEN! NOW!" Didn't she realize her voice sounded horrible? That it hurt my ears? Apparently not. I sighed and walked to one of the many bathrooms of our house. I shut the door behind me in hopes of blocking out her irritating voice. I turned the faucet and let the water of the sink run. I splashed my face a few times, before throwing my hair into a sloppy pony-tail. I straightened out my clothing that had wrinkled on the flight back here.

I had been in Vegas, with my two best mates; Jasper Hale and my best friend Rosalie Hale. They were twins, fraternal ones, and were seventeen, like me. We all grew up together here in L.A. and spent all our time together. Rosalie was gorgeous. She had beautiful silky blond hair down to her back and pale, icy blue eyes. Not to mention the perfect body, which of course she had since she was a famous international model. Everyone knew her. She was one of the finest models around and the most stunning. Besides all the physical stuff, she's caring, smart, good with cars, loving and awesome, just don't get on her bad side.

Jasper, like Rosalie has blond hair and blue eyes, and is handsome as well, but not my type. Jasper is also famous like his sister, except for something different. He's a well known song-writer and music producer. Not to mention he is my co-song-writer and music producer. Yes that is right, I sing. I'm pretty good too, a lot of people love me. Ever since I was around thirteen I had started singing, and Jasper would help me write songs. As we got older he got into music producing and began doing that for me too. I also had done a few movies on the side, that Jasper appeared in too. Rosalie wasn't into that stuff, she was happy with her modeling.

Renee, my mom had got me into the business. She had been, and still is a very famous actress and singer. She was Hollywood's perfect princess, and I was supposed to live up to that standard, but I didn't. It wasn't me, and everyone expected that of me. I couldn't be as good as my mom and people would say it. So I changed. Into a more bad-ass, bitch image and of course, all the teens of this generation liked that type of thing, and now i was even more popular than my mom. My last album Party Chick sold over 30% of what all her albums ever did. Even my latest movie _What Happens in Vegas,_ where I started alongside Ashton Kutcher, got more views than any of my moms other movies too.

Rosalie, Jasper and I were Hollywood's Bad-ass trio. We would get up to mischief, party, get trashed, get arrested, have one night stands, the whole thing. We were always on magazine covers and were always the latest celebrity scandal. This of course explains our trip to Vegas. Where we got totally wasted, and Jasper almost got married, it was so funny. What's not funny was coming home to Renee, when she's all pissed and crap. I opened the bathroom door and headed down the hall toward the kitchen. I walked in to see as expected, a very pissed off Renee.

"Sup Renee?" I said walking to the fridge. She growled.

"Where have you been?" She sneered, clearly annoyed. I grabbed a can of red-bull out of the fridge and opened the can.

"Vegas." I answered simply and took a sip.

"I'm not even going to ask," She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "In about," She said and checked her watch, "One hour you have an appearance at the local mall." She said crossing her hands across her chest.

"That's today? I didn't even know. Lucky we chose to come home today." I said and laughed. Renee however didn't look so amused. "What do I have to do?" I asked.

"You're supposed to sing that song, you just finished with Jasper for your new album." She said and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why? Can't we just release the whole album when it's done, instead of singing the first finished song?" I asked.

"As your manager, I think it's best to show you fans what your new albums going to be like. Give them a taste, and want them begging for more. Make them wait a few months and then release the album." She said and I cocked an eyebrow.

"What am I food? 'Give them a taste'?" I asked and laughed as my mom rolled her eyes. "Okay whatever. Let me get changed and I'll call Rose and Jazz." I said and quickly exited the room before she could say anything. I ran up to my room and reapplied my mascara and eyeliner. I messed up my hair a little and looked for some clothes. I pulled on an off the shoulder baggy shirt, mini black shorts and my boots. Nice. I also added my pair of shutter glasses. **(Outfit on profile, including bella's phone....FYI, bella has died her hair, so it's blond. It looks like Kesha's wavy-ish, messy, blond hair. Don't worry, this changes through the story. Her hair now is to go with her attitude, which changes later.) **

I grabbed my phone to see I had twenty-seven missed calls from Jacob Black. Ha! Jacob black was an actor and basically a teen heart-throb. He's my boyfriend too. But I found out a few weeks ago, when I was out of town, from his friends that he was cheating on me. I was so angry. Not because I loved him or cared about him at all. Just that he cheated on me, made me angry. That he thought while he was with me, he could do that. I haven't talked to him since I found out, so he doesn't know what's going on. So the song I was going to sing today was about him cheating on me.

I sent him a quick text telling him to be there. I was so going to publicly embarrass him today. I also dialed Rose's number, and after three rings she answered.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey sexy it's Bella." I greeted with a laughed.

"Hey bitch, what up?" She asked.

"Gonna sing my new song at the mall in like half an hour. Come, and tell Jasper to come too." I said.

"Ohh, I have to get ready. I'll be there, bye bitch!" She called as she hung up. I grabbed my stuff and ran downstairs to an awaiting Renee in the limo.

"I haven't heard your song yet." Renee said as the driver started the car.

"Hm," I murmured.

"I hope it's something pretty this time." Renee hinted. "Something about love or something.." She trailed off.

"It is about love..." I said, "In a way." I whispered so she didn't hear.

"Well it's about time." She replied happily. The while trip we stayed quiet. We arrived the limo was swarmed by fans. Body guard pushed them back and I hopped out of the car and screamed, yearning a scream from the fans.

"BELLA!" People chanted and I laughed. I walked through some weird back door and came to the backstage of where they had set up the stage in a large area of the mall. Someone clipped a microphone to my shirt. I saw the band set up and a few back up dancers too. I was just going to do my own thing, no fancy moves. I was about twenty minutes late so they just pushed me onto stage.

I looked on the side of the stage and saw Rose and Jazz there, cheering me on, long with the fans. I also saw Jacob, surrounded my body guards looking curious.

"Hello, L.A.!" I bellowed and everyone erupted in cheers. "Now, this is a teaser, for my new album, which hasn't got a name yet. But this song is called _Kiss N Tell._" I said and they all screamed excitedly.** (A/N:Song on Profile)** The whole mall was full out. People were leaning over the rails and some were watching from higher levels. "This song is based on something true. Based on Jacob Blacks," I said and they screamed and I rolled my eyes, "His and mine's relationship. I want you all to listen carefully to the words." I said looking directly at Jacob. He was smiling, thinking I wrote him some sappy love song. Boy he was wrong. The drummer started tapping the drum and beating us all in. 5, 6, 7, 8, ...

_Listen to yourself  
You're a hot mess  
St-t-stutter through your words  
Breaking a sweat  
What's it gonna take to confess  
What we both know  
Yeah, I was outta town last weekend,  
You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends  
Now your little party's gonna end  
So here we go_

Jacob stared at me weirdly, in confusion, as I just smirked and Rose and Jazz just kept cheering.

_Woohha-a-ohooh  
You got a secret  
woohha-a-ohooh  
You couldn't keep it  
woohha-a-ohooh  
Somebody leaked it,  
And now some sh*ts about to go down_

Jacob still looked confused and I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

_Never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone_

Everyone gasped as they realized I called Jacob a slut. Jacob realized what I was singing about and put his face in his hands. Some of the fans looked out-raged; whether it was because he had cheated or because I called him a slut, I didn't care. Some were just too caught up in the song and kept cheering.

_Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell  
You really should've kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell_

_Your looking like a tool not a bawler  
Your acting like a chick, why bother?  
I can find someone way hotter  
with a bigger wow... well_

I said and most people laughed and Jacob turned beet red.

_'__Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up  
You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut  
I'm so sick of it  
I've had enough  
I hope you cry_

_Woohha-a-ohooh  
You got a secret  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
You couldn't keep it  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
Somebody leaked it  
And now some sh*ts about to go down_

_Never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell  
You really should've kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell_

_Kiss 'n' tell (x8)_

_I hope you know  
You gotta go  
You  
Get up and go  
I don't wanna know  
Or why your gross  
You gotta go,  
You  
Get up and go  
'Cause i dont wanna know_

_I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell  
You really should've kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell_

_Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell_

I finished and breathed in and out heavily. "Thank-you!" I shouted and cheering erupted, "Bye Everyone!" I said walking off the stage before I stopped. I turned around and faced the silenced audience, "One more thing," I began, "Fuck you Jacob Black." I smirked at him, while people gasped and laughed. I turned toward one of the camera's that was airing this live on t.v. I grinned, laughed and winked at the camera and waved as I walked off stage. Jasper and Rosalie gave me high fives as soon as i was near them.

"That was so awesome!" Jasper exclaimed, "It sounded perfect!" He grinned.

"Psh of course, you produced it dude." I lightly punched his shoulder.

"You should of seen that dicks face!" Rose gushed. Rose hated Jacob with a passion, so she was clearly very happy that I had done what I did. "He was like.." She said before making an expression like Forrest Gump. I laughed and Jasper snorted at her. I heard the rapid clicks of heels against the hard floor approaching fast. Rose's eye widened as she looked behind me. She looked at me and mouthed 'Renee'. I cringed slightly and turned around to Renee with a fake smile.

"Hey Ren-" I started but she cut me off.

"What was _that?_" She sneered. She was looking pretty pms-y if you ask me, so I decided to not be a smart-ass.

"A really, really good song," I smiled and high-fived Jasper. Okay, so I _tried _to not be a smart ass.

"That was horrific!" She shrieked, "First of all, not only did you swear and act like a total... trailer trash junkie," I gasped. How dare she! "You embarrassed me in front of a lot of important people! Not to mention, now that you're broken up with Jacob, you won't get any publicity! Besides when you do stupid things!" She yelled.

"Listen," I started, "I do what I want," I quoted from one of my favorite shows, 'South Park' and said by 'Cartman'. "I don't care if you got embarrassed in a few executives, or if I swore, or about publicity! I don't freaking care!" I shouted back.

"Just stop!" She yelled, "I'm going to leave now, because I don't wan to see you right now!" She said.

"Well, me too!" I muttered.

"Tomorrow night, be at The Four Seasons restaurant. The director and producer and a few other people from the new movie 'Twilight' want us to meet them there. There's a chance you could get the lead role, but only if you behave. They don't want some drunk, back-talking hick, alright?" She sneered.

"What if I don't go?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You better, because you're still seventeen, and under my care, I can do whatever." She said low as she handed me a piece of paper before walking off.

"Who the _fuck _does she think she is?" I shrieked to Jasper and Rose. "And... was she _threatening _me?" I asked. "That woman has balls, I tell you!" I exclaimed.

"Bitch." Rose mumbled and I looked at the paper she gave to me. It was a list. They were rules...oh what a...

"She gave me rules!" I yelled and Rosalie snatched the paper from me.

"It says, '1: obey these or else...remember only seventeen'," Rose said and I grunted, " '2: No boots," I gasped, I loved boots. "3: Wear a dress," Oh Renee, was treading on thin ice. It wasn't the dress that was the problem, it was that she was telling me what to wear. "4: Be there at 6:30, 5: No swearing! 6: Don't bring friends, 7: That's it... for now." Rose finished and I screamed.

"I'm so angry!" I yelled. Rose looked at me sympathetically as did Jasper.

"Bella," Jasper said suddenly. I looked up to him, being met with a sly grin.

"Jasper, what plan do you have?" I asked and grinned.

"Bella, don't listen to him, you have to obey the rules." Rose said, "She might do something."

"Dear sister, you know I'm not that stupid." Jasper said to Rosalie. "We can obey the rules. We'll just... work around them.." He said slyly and I laughed.

"That's my boy!" I exclaimed high diving him. "Did I mention, you guys are so totally coming... She said no friends, but you're practically family." I said and laughed.

**A/N: There you go!  
**

**Review and get another chapter, but, ****Just a Coincidence will be my priority though.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Obama's dog's adorable nawww

My White Picket Fence

Chapter 2: Obama's dog's adorable..nawww

Bella POV

"I'm ready!" I called as I opened the door of my walk in closet and revealed my outfit to Rosalie. She smirked and stood up off my bed.** (Outfit on Profile) **It was the day of the "meeting" with the producers and people of twilight, that Renee had forced me to go to. Rose and I were in my bedroom and we were about ready to leave. Jasper was waiting in his car, while we were in my room.

"Sexy Stuff Bells." She laughed and I twirled around and did a mini fake catwalk strut.

"Renee said, wear a dress, and I am....It might not be a dress she likes, but it's a dress," I smirked evilly, "She also said no boots. So I wore my other favorite shoes, which look like boots, but aren't. She said be there at 6:30. Which I guess we can't go around, so we'll have to leave now. Oh and she said no swearing. That will be pretty hard. But I can be an ass without swearing anyways." I said and rolled my eyes. I grabbed my phone and followed Rose out of my room. Renee was somewhere unknown and I didn't plan on going there with her. Rose and I jumped in Jasper's car and he sped off.

We arrived soon after and was met with crowds of people. I pushed my way through to the Restaurant with Jasper and Rosalie in tow. The hostess smiled at me and greeted us.

"My mother has a reservation here, or some shit. I'm Bella Swan." I said waving my hand in the air.

"Of course," He said and paused giving a fake smile toward Rosalie and Jasper. "Ms Swan specifically said no friends." I grumbled.

"They're family." I said and she sighed.

"Right this way." She said leading us to a table filled with high class business men, some snobby ladies, and Renee. "Here you are, and here are your menus." The hostess said and walked away.

"Hello Miss Swan, pleasure." A man in a flashy business suit stood up and took my hand. "Mark Higgins, Director." He said and was about to lift my hand to his mouth to kiss my knuckles, but I just awkwardly shook his hand. Weirdo.

"Hey everybody, we all fresh?" I asked and everyone gave me confused faces. I rolled my eyes and I was dragged, by Renee, to sit down. Rose sat beside me, with Jasper beside her. Renee pulled me toward her and whispered into my ear.

"You're breaking the rules." She said, her voice dripping with venom. I grinned.

"No I'm not, I did everything you asked. and FYI Jazz and Rose are family, unlike you." I said and she let go of me and smiled at the people, showing everything was alright.

"So Bella, what do you think of the role?" Mark asked. I shrugged my shoulders and took a bite of the break stick on the table.

"The girl seems a bit wacko if you now what I mean? She's like all moody and shit. She should just get over herself, have a fuck with the vampire guy and move on." I said and a few people gasped. "Oh shit, I'm not allowed to swear. I mean, make "love" with the vampire guy, and move on." I said smiling, but everyone else s expressions were appalled. Besides Jazz and Rose that is. Mark coughed a little, clearing his throat.

"Okay, how would you like to meet your co-star?" He asked and I grimaced, but was quickly kicked in the shin, by Renee. I turned and glared at her before turning and nodding at Mark. "Isabella, please meet Mr Pattinson."

"Call me Rob, Bella," The dude said with a nod. I smiled a little and took another bite of my bread stick.

"So...?" Mark asked and I looked at him confused, "What do think about your co-star? Do you look forward to working with him?" He asked and I swallowed the bread.** (A/N: Everything that will be said is not meant to be offensive. Please don't take offense. This is merely what Bella would think)  
**

"Well, I don't know..." I thought, "Do I really have to work with this twat?" I asked and everyone's eyes grew wide. Rose stifled a laugh and Jasper choked on his drink with a smile. "He seems pretty up him self." The Rob dude looked at me with a funny expression, Renee was fuming and the director and the rest looked absolutely gob-smacked.

"Could I take your order?" The waitress suddenly asked out of no where. I didn't even see her come. She ogled Jasper and that Rob dude, and I just laughed at her.

"Sure, I'll have..." I said scanning the menu. "Do have any fries, or a burger or something...everything on here, is like in another language." I mumbled.

"It's in English." Rose said and I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"Well then, what the hell is cevar?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"It's pronounced Caviar." The waistress said.

"What the hell is that?" I asked with a laughed.

"Fish eggs." She said simply and I choked on my laugh.

"Sick!" I exclaimed. "Who the hells orders fish eggs?" I asked, "I'll just stick with the burger and fries." I said.

"We don't really have that, but I'll ask the chef to just fry some chopped potato, and get you a chicken roll I guess. It's not really on the menu..." She trailed off writing it down. All the food was too fancy, the world I was living in right now was too fancy. Because if you had money it all went to your head, just like Renee. I know I have a lot of money, but it doesn't mean I spend around where ever I go, or look down upon people who are less fortunate.

"I'll have a salad." Rose said.

"Steak and whatever." Jasper threw in. The rest of the people at the table, including Renee ordered dishes which were so high class and retarded that the prices of them reached well into the hundreds...each! A waiter came by with another basket of bread and a platter of something. He looked kind of cute. Brown hair, light blue eyes, dimples.

"Here's some bread, and as asked a tray of oysters." He asked grinning at me. I gagged as he placed the oysters in front of me. Ew oysters were gross. "Can I get you anything else?" He asked suggestively to me.

"Yes please." I said and I heard Renee growl.

"Be gone!" Renee hissed to the waiter and he left without a word.

"What the hell is "Be Gone!"," I imitated her. She just looked unfazed and took an oyster. The director, producer, Rob and everyone also took one. I decided to try one, knowing I hated them, though I never tried them. Everyone seemed to slurp it down quickly so I picked one up, examined the ugly thing and gulped.

"It's not the plague." Renee said sounding like a joke. Everyone laughed, but I could see the real fury in her eyes. I brought the shell to my lips and slowly poured it into my mouth. Big mistake! It was all slimy, and felt like... like... a gooey, mushy eyes was in my mouth. I gagged obviously and spat the oyster out, it landing in the middle of the table, just missing the jug of water.

"Holy Shit!" I exclaimed, "That was awful. All of you are sick." I said winkling my nose in disgust. Jasper and Rose nodded along side me agreeing. I could tell Renee was pissed beyond belief, but I couldn't give a shit. The other people at the table, were still shocked. I took a big gulp of my water to get rid of the horrid taste. I stood up and was met with Renee's striking glare. "May I please be excused?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes you may," Renee said with gritted teeth, "I may come too." She said standing up as I rolled my eyes and walked to the bathroom. I pushed open the bathroom door and let it swing back and hit Renee who was right behind me. "What?" She exclaimed, "Do! You! Think! You're! DOING?" She shouted exasperated.

"Hey this is me Renee, live with it." I said walking to the sink and turning on the faucet.

"This is not you!" She shrieked.

"No! What you meant to say was, 'This is not how I want you to be'!" I yelled, splashing my face with water.

"You!" She shouted, "You, are ruining this for me!" She finished.

"For you?" I asked as I excited the bathroom with her in tow.

"Yes for me!" She yelled and everyone in the restaurant turned to us. Oh well, if she wanted a scene.

"Renee, this is for me this movie. You are not the one getting the job! It's me!" I yelled back.

"Well the way you're acting you're never going to get the job!" She yelled pointing to the table we were sitting at before. Right now, everyone had stopped what they were doing and was watching us. I could see flashes of cameras going off, but I didn't care.

"I don't want the job!" I shouted.

"Why can't you be better? Like all the other nice sweet actresses?" She shouted, "I didn't raise you like this. You run a muck in this town."

"Like you haven't ever done anything bad!" I retorted.

"What do you mean?" She hissed venomously.

"You weren't the perfect little princess either!" I said with a smirk.

"I was always good, and I always obeyed my parents." She disagreed.

"Really?" I asked. "Well do you remember seventeen years ago? Hm? When you were sixteen? You freaking got knocked up with me!" I yelled. She was left wordless and I was panting.

"What are you talking about?" She asked acting innocent.

"Ah Renee, don't play that with me. You might have fooled the press and fooled the world for seventeen years, but you can't anymore." I yelled and Renee looked livid. "Just so you could keep your perfect little good girl image, and be America's stupid little sweetheart, you lied to the whole world and told the whole world I was adopted!" I said and everyone gasped, except for Rose and Jazz they knew. I wasn't adopted, Renee got knocked up with me. She just told everyone she adopted me from an abusive family, to make her look good. "I was never adopted! You are my real mom!" I screamed.

"That's not true." She said shaking.

"Oh cut the crap! It is! You didn't want your image shattered, so when the you made the biggest mistake of your life you ran away, for nine months, came back and said you adopted me!" I said, "So there you have it! You're my real mom, and now everyone knows it. but you know what? You suck at it!" I said and walked to the table grabbed my pursed and strode out of the restaurant. I could feel Rose and Jasper behind me as I led them to Jasper car. Paparazzi were asking questions in my ear and I couldn't understand a single one. Everything was hazed, and blurred. I got into the car and silence filled my ears. I couldn't even hear Rose or Jasper.

* * *

The next morning I woke with a start. I was in my bed, everything was quiet and my clothes from last night were still on my body. That reminded me, last night... I had told everyone of Renee's secret. Oh well, I don't really care, Renee was a bitch, and I let the world know. I sat up and looked at myself in the mirror which was hung on my walk in closet door. All my make-up had been smudged and I looked like a total zombie. My hair was a shaggy mess and I looked dead. I sighed and walked in my bathroom and had a quick shower.

I let the heat wake me up and massage my muscles. I stepped out, wrapped a towel around me and went rummaging through my clothes. I quickly found some track pants and a hoodie, along with my undies and bra and put it on. I towel dried my hair and then made my way downstairs for breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and saw Renee sitting there silently sipping her coffee and reading the paper. I grabbed a bowl and poured some random cereal and milk. I got a spoon and began eating.

"Thank-you very much." Renee spat.

"Your welcome," I said cheerily, "For what?" I asked, shoveling the cereal in my mouth.

"For probably ending my career." She said.

"To be honest, you were getting old anyway and-" I said only to be cut off as Renee threw the paper at me. I grimaced and picked it up. I laughed at the headline as it read: "Bella Swan Naughty Girl, Renee Swan Naughtier Girl: Looks like we know who the real angel is." I kept smiling and placed it on the bench top in front of me.

"This amuses you?" Renee asked, "Your attitude sickens me, after all I've gone through." She said with gritted teeth. Oh cry me a river.

"Seriously, you haven't gone through a lot." I said finishing my cereal and placing my bowl in the sink.

"What the hell am I going to do with you? I keep you around you ruin my life, I try to help you, you ruin my life. What do I do?" Renee asked desperately, looking up to the ceiling.

"Psh, I don't know, ship me away?" I asked with a laughed as I flipped through the rest of the newspaper.

"I wish." She mumbled and I snorted, she does wish.

"Oh look, Obama took the first dog out on a walk!" I said pointing to the picture of him in the paper alongside his dog. "It's so cute." I gushed.

"You're right." She murmured.

"Yeah, I am right, the dog's adorable." I said smiling.

"You are right, why didn't I think of that?" Renee said and laughed. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you alright? Are you asking yourself why you didn't think Obama's dog was cute?" I asked confused.

"No you idiot!" She exclaimed, "All I have to do is ship you off!" Renee yelled excitedly and clapped her hands. What the fuck? She's not serious.

"Are you having a melt down or something, have you finally cracked?" I asked wearily, "Like Britney...Spears." I said and she glared at me.

"No!" Then she laughed, "You can go live with your dad!" She exclaimed excitedly and jumped up from her seat. Live with my dad? No effing way! She can't be serious.

"No way. You can't just ship me off to live some where I don't want to go." I said.

"Yes I can! You're only a minor!" She yelled in a happy tone. Well in three months I would eighteen.

"You don't know where dad is! _And _he probably won't want me, since he hasn't been in my life at all." I pointed out smugly, but Renee's face didn't falter.

"No, I do know where your dad is. I send him a check each month so I can keep you without him going all public about him being the father of you. He would love to have you back!" She grinned.

"You payed him off?" I asked shocked, "What kind of father doesn't see his daughter for a cheap bribe?" I asked.

"It was not cheap. Believe me your father is a rich man." She said.

"This is sick. Plus I'll just get emancipated or something." I said and poked my tongue at her.

"You can't. You have been arrested amounts of times, you drink, party, probably can't handle money, and _everyone_ knows it. Do you really think they'll let you get emancipated?" She smirked and I glared at her.

"There is no way on this freaking earth I am going to live with my father I have never met before!" I said with gritted teeth.

"Yes you are." She said, and then lowered her voice, "I think..., I think it could change you." She said softly. I groaned.

"I don't need changing!" I growled.

"Pack you bags Isabella!" She said brightly, "Your flight to New York leaves tomorrow!" Renee shouted and goth er cell phone out of her pocket and ran out of the room. Well fuck me.

**A/N: Hehe Obama's dog is cute! I saw WICKED the musical today. It was awesome and.....wicked. You should all see it! Review and you get a sneak peak!**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to New York!

My White Picket Fence

Chapter 3: Welcome to New York!

Bella's POV

"SHE'S WHAT?" Rose screeched. I cringed at the noise and faced the shocked faces of Rosalie and Jasper. I bit my lip and pouted.

"She's sending me to live with my dad...in New York." I mumbled angrily.

"That little slut!" Rosalie spat. When Rose got angry, it usually wasn't pretty, so be warned. "You can't move Bells. I love you." She said softer. I could almost feel tears prickling at my eyes.

"Well," I said, "It will only be till my birthday in three months. Then I can move out." I said and sniffed lightly.

"I can't believe this." Jasper said pinching the bridge of his nose, "We're going to miss you so much bells. And you were in the middle of your album." He said as I brought both Rose and him into a hug.

"My album!" I exclaimed remembering.

"I guess I could give you all the backing tracks, you can work on the lyrics there. You won't have probably anything to do." He said and I nodded.

"New York?" Rose questioned herself, "It's so scheduled, and business like..." She trailed off.

"I know, there won't be a good party in miles of the place." I mumbled.

"Where does he live?" Rose asked.

"Upper East Side." I grumbled, "All the snobby little perfect princesses." I said, "Bleh."

"I feel for you." Rose said putting her hand on my shoulder. "You will call everyday! And email, and text!" She warned and I nodded. "When are you leaving?" She whispered. I gulped.

"Tomorrow morning." I said and let out a sob, to be immediately embraced by Rose.

* * *

"Bella!" Renee called in a sing-song voice. I turned around through the mass of crowd at the air port and stared at her. I glared her way, but she ignored it. "Good-bye sweetie." She said pulling me in a hug which I found extremely awkward. "Now i expect you to come home a lady." Renee said and I snorted.

"In your dreams." I said and turned to my two best mates. "Don't get into too much trouble without me." I said bringing them in a bone crushing hug.

"I hate your mom so much right now." Rose sniffed against my shoulder. "I love you bitch." She laughed.

"Love you sexy." I whispered.

"I love both you skanks." Jasper said with a sad laugh and I sighed.

"Flight two-zero-one now boarding for New York." Rang through the speakers. I wiped my tears and picked up my bags.

"Bye guys," I waved and headed to my terminal ready to leave. I saw about two flashes go off, looks like by the afternoon everyone will now I'm gone. Well for now anyway. I refused to give Renee the satisfaction she wanted, so I would still be myself in New York, even if it's all high class and snobby.

* * *

The flight went surprisingly fast, which was good. Half way through the flight they had told us that the weather in New York was cold, with light rain, so I went to the bathroom and changed into an appropriate attire for when I arrived. **(A/N: Outfit on profile) **We were about ten minutes away form having to put our seat belts back on now. I was lightly drumming my fingers on arms rest and humming at the same time. I heard some annoying bickering coming from behind me. I groaned and turned and saw the stewardess and someone I couldn't see very clearly arguing.

"Miss no!" The stewardess called out as someone came marching down the isle.

"I'm sorry, but if I don't get my pina colada I'm suing you!" A familiar voice shouted back and kept walking down the isle. The steps became louder and I turned to see the biggest bitch of the earth. Tanya Denail.

"Pissing people off again Tanya?" I asked calmly still drumming my fingers against the armrest. Tanya was my enemy, my rival, my frienemy! She and I used to be beset friends along with Rose and Jazz, but then she went all back stabbing on us to the media about stuff we do. We all loathed her. She also was in the singing career. Not a very good one if you ask me, but people still liked her. So basically she was my competition in the singing business. Really, there was only room for one awesome singing teen in Hollywood, and it was me!

The footsteps halted and I turned innocently to see Tanya looking at me wide-eyed. Her strawberry blond curls framed her face along with her cold blue eyes.

"Swan?" She asked.

"Oh being high in the air makes you dumb?" I asked and glared at her. She scoffed and flipped her hair.

"What ever." She replied and chewed her gum much louder than before. "What the hell are you doing going to New York?" She asked.

"I'm coming to live with my dad," I spat, "What are you doing coming from L.A?" I asked. I had forgotten Tanya lived in New York, another con to moving in with my dad.

"I did a concert there," She said and suddenly a light went off in her head, "You're moving here? With your dad?" She asked and gasped.

"Yeah, I don't like it either." I mumbled.

"Great, now I have to see more of your ugly singing and rolled-out-of-bed hair." She shrieked and I rolled my eyes.

"A lot of people think rolled-out-of-bed hair is sexy. And my singing is NOT ugly." I said and the stewardess came walking down.

"Miss Denali, please don't disrupt other passengers." She said. Poor lady _had _to be nice. Tanya 'hmphed' and walked away with the stewardess giving me and apologetic expression and walking after her. Great New York was going to be just great!

The planes landed easy and I got off with no troubles, except with a few people taking photos, like I give a damn anyways. I walked toward baggage claim and got my suitcases and headed toward the pick up area. Charlie, (The name of my dad, which I had just found out this morning) had told Renee that he would send a limo for me. A man with the sign 'Swan' waited outside a limo and waved when he saw me.

"Miss, please," He said holding out a hand for my bags. I handed him the bags and opened the door and hopped in. The driver got in and merged in the lane and started driving. Apparently Charlie was loaded since Renee started sending him checks every month. Practically since I was born. He lived in a huge apartment in the upper east side. He had already got designers and interior decorators to do my room and he had told Charlie they would be done by the time I got there, ... or else. Seriously, all the money must have gone to Charlie's head. And I hated that.

I didn't hate people with money, I hated people who _acted _like they had money. **(A/N: For the apartment I want you all to imagine "Gossip Girl". Now you know where Serena lives? That is their apartment. If you haven't seen gossip girl or don't know what I'm talking about just imagine a really really really expensive apartment.)**

We arrived in front of the building in no time really. I was too busy thinking. The driver grabbed my bags ignoring my offers to help and showed me the way in before I had entered the building a loud screech echoed the whole busy street. No, not a car coming to a halt screech, but a stupid girl screaming for some reason screech. i turned around to see the source of the noise. Tanya Denail. She had exited her limo and was staring, no, glaring at me in question.

"Stalking me now, are we?" I laughed.

"N, no." She stuttered, "Swan, where does your dad live?" She asked looking frightened.

"Here." I said like it was obvious.

"NOooooooo!" She shouted. Wow dramatic much. My eyes widened at realization. This really can't be true.

"You live here too?" I asked. She nodded angrily. I pouted and stomped my foot. Fuck! I had no luck.

"So, your dad is _Charlie Swan?_" She asked. I nodded, "He never told me he had a daughter. Let alone you!" She exclaimed and I rolled my eyes. This could not get any worse. My most evil mortal enemy and I are neighbors! I grumbled and followed the driver who was carrying my bags into the lobby. I grabbed them from him thanking him and walked in to the elevator. The doors were about to close and Tanya was running to them. I smirked and waved.

"Bye Tanya," I cooed, "See you later," I said and hit the 'close doors' button. I pressed for Charlies level, the penthouse. Nice. The elevator hummed as it raised up. The elevator 'dinged' and I got off with my bags. I walked straight ahead to the only door on the level and knocked. I heard footsteps coming toward the door. The door clicked then opened, revealing my father who I had never seen in my life. He was tall, and slim-ish. He has curly brown hair, weird stash. But that's cool, it was random, I liked random, in one of my songs I randomly say at the end, "I like your beard..." so yeah. I gave a light wave.

"Isabella?" He asked. I had to stop the urge to roll my eyes.

"That's me," I asked and He reached out for my bags, and I gladly let him take them. I walked inside the place and was in awe. Even though I was used to this stuff I never really got over it. I looked around to see which way my room could be. The place was huge and I couldn't really tell.

"Left hall, then third door on the right," He said, "You have a balcony," He said. "but make sure to close the curtains at night and when you change, the design of this building is weird, the neighbors can see right through." He said, following me with my bags as I walked to my room. I had seen form outside that the apartment block was made of three tower sort of things. We were the penthouse in the middle tower, there were another two penthouse apartments then.

"Wait, the neighbors aren't the Denali's?" I asked horror-struck. Charlie gave me a weird look.

"No that's the Cullen's, the Denali's are on the other side." He said pointing across the hall.

"Good, Tanya's a bitch," I mumbled and Charlie coughed uncomfortably. I don't care what he thinks, he didn't want me and basically traded me for money my whole life, why should I show some respect. I walked to my door and opened it, revealing my new bedroom for three months. It was nice, I suppose, I would rather my own DIY spray painted party style room, but the expensive look was okay. It was only for three months, and i could handle it. **(A/N: Bedroom on profile)**

"Well, you'll have to hide that attitude for dinner tonight. I invited the Cullen's and Denali's over to meet you." He said.

"No fucking way!" I said, "Not Tanya, I hate her!" I groaned.

"None of that." He said.

"Who are you? my father?" I asked and he grunted. I grabbed my bags from his hands and threw them on the floor. "Do they know who I am?" I asked. I wanted to be prepared.

"No, except Tanya, since you already seem to know her." He said.

"Tanya is my rival Charlie." I said and sighed. "Can you go now?" I asked and he sighed and left with any last words. I was quite tired actually and he expected me to have a dinner with that pea brained, slutty, bitch? Fuck. I unpacked my bags as quick as I could, starting with my electronics, such as m iPod, iHome, laptop, and other things to my clothes and essentials. There was only one thing I was missing, my car. My beloved glossy black Porsche, with custom; rims, sound/speaker system, leather fluro pink and green zebra seats, fluro pink, green and yellow lightning painted on the glossy black finish. It was my heaven. Probably the only thing I'd spent a lot of money on for no real reason beside want.

I was starting to get hot in here so I took off my purple overcoat, leaving on my underneath clothes. It was 4:00pm now and I expected Charlie to have invited them over at about 5:00pm, so I ran my fingers through my hair a couple times, messing it up. I flipped my head down then up again and I was happy with it. A gust of wind blew my direction, making me shiver slightly. It turned to my balcony door and saw it was opened. I walked toward and went outside admiring the view. I noticed that about a meter away was another balcony, face on with mine, must be the Cullen's.

I was about to walk out when a pink door on the side of my room caught my eye. I walked up to it and opened it slowly. It was a closet full of shoes and clothes. All brand names. Like D&G, Prada, Couture, etc. What the fuck?

"Alice Cullen picked them out," I jumped in the air in shock, before turning around to find Charlie leaning against the door. "As soon as I mentioned, shopping she volunteered, she probably has better taste then me anyways," He mumbled, "Oh and if you didn't notice, you also have an on-suite bathroom. I hadn't noticed.

"Are they here?" I asked, not knowing another reason for him to be here.

"Yes," He said.

"The Denali's too?" I asked.

"Yes and the Cullen's, they're all already sitting at the table." He said as I walked out in front of him brushing past him, "Behave." He muttered and I rolled my eyes. I pouted as I walked down the hall and heard light chatter. I followed the noise and it got louder as I approached. I trudged on slower than before not wanting to have dinner with a bunch of snobs, and wanting to call Rose and Jasper. I sighed and built up the strength to last these next boring one to two hours and walked right on in the living room.

**A/N: Hello everyone. Now it's really important that you ALL voice your thoughts, ideas, feelings, criticism, and what not to me. Review! review and say whatever you like, even let it be bad. If you have any ideas for the story I'd like to know. Even if you want to say hi! Or if you want to say "You're stories shit". Just review SOMETHING.**

**Plus if you review you get a special sneak peak of the next chapter! Plus I will update faster. I will, because I already written the next chapter!**

**-Coco Kreme.**

**xoxox**

**Reviews r 3  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner with the Neighbor's

My White Picket Fence

Chapter 4: Dinner with the Cullen's and Denali's

Bella's POV

What followed was unexplainable. Before i was able to comprehend what aeveryone even looked like or how many people were there a loud scream filled the room. It was an excited, very loud, happy shriek of surprise. I cringed at the sound.

"BELLA SWAN!" A sharp, perky voice called, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! CHARLIE YOU BIG OLE LIAR! YOU NEVER SAID SHE WAS YOUR DAUGHTER!" They yelled. A short little pixie girl, who looked around my age came bounding toward me. She embraced me in a huge bear hug that knocked the wind out of me. Basically for a small little thing she was squeezing the life out of me. I looked down to see short, spiky black pixie like, hair which suited her pixie-like body structure. She let go suddenly and looked at me with bright blue eyes. "I'm your biggest fan!" She exclaimed finding it hard to rein in her excitement. I didn't really know what to say, so I decided to be myself.

"Cool," I said smiling, "What up?" I asked holding out my fist to her. She stared at it awkwardly and I heard a snort in the background, obviously Tanya. I exaggeratedly picked up her small wrist with my free hand and nodded my head as I brought her hand to mine giving her a fist bump. She giggled and I smiled slightly. Charlie coughed in the background.

"I'm Alice," She said, her voice ringing like Bells, "Alice Cullen. Did you see the clothes I picked out for you? Do you like them? but knowing your style and what you usually wear, it's probably not your thing." She rambled on.

"I'm Bella Swan," I said, "And don't worry I'll wear them, they're cool," I said. Alice was nice, real nice, but i still knew she was the snobby type....I think.

"Psh I already know who you are." She said waving me off.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife Esme," A tall man with blond hair spoke. Everyone else was still seated at the table and was amused by Alice and shocked by me. The man was quite handsome and his wife was gorgeous, hence the pretty pixie Alice.

"Bella," I said nodding their direction.

"These are my sons Emmett," He said pointing to a huge burly guy, with curly brown hair, brown eyes and pretty attractive. "my other son Edward," He said gesturing to the most hottest guys I've ever seen. He had gorgeous bronze hair, with my favorite rolled-out-of-bed look, and sexy green eyes. Luckily I was good at hiding my emotions, so no one suspected my drooling over him. "And of course you've met Alice," He finished with a laugh.

"Bella, this is Carmen, Kate, Irina, and Tanya Denali, they're parents couldn't be here, they're out on business." Charlie said pointing to the Denali sisters. I knew all of them already, Kate and Carmen were nice enough but I knew Irina was a spaz and Tanya was a bitch.

"Hey everyone," I said with a light wave to everyone I met in the room. I walked to the table along with Alice and sat down at the table next to Alice. I served some food for myself and began eating.

"So, Bella," Tanya sneered. I noticed her sitting next to hottie Edward practically leaning on him, he didn't look too comfortable there though. "What brings _you _to New York." She said in a fake friendly voice. I kept eating my food and calmly spoke.

"My mom's a bitch and there's nothing I can do about it until I'm eighteen," I said putting a piece of steak in my mouth. I wonder who cooked this. I heard the sound of forks and knives being dropped on the glass plates. Was it something I said? Probably was.

"What's it like in Hollywood?" Alice chirped, ignoring my last comment.

"Crazy, it's like party town. But you know it wouldn't be anything without my mates, Rosalie and Jasper." I said eying Tanya as I said 'mates, Rosalie and Jasper'. I heard a gasp.

"You're friends with Jasper Hale? I totally forgot!" Alice said. She must have a crush on him. How adorable.

"Rosalie Hale is hot," Emmett commented and I looked at him strangely, he didn't seem like the snob type. Just then my phone started ringing. "Sexy Bitch" Started ringing out in the living room, meaning Rose was calling. That was her personalized ring tone for each other. I took out my phone from my pocket ignoring Charlie's glares and pressed answer.

"Wassup Sexy?" I asked and heard a giggle from Alice. Everyone had gone quiet and was watching me, Tanya fuming with the attention I was getting.

"Hey my bitch!" Rose exclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear. "What are you up to?" She asked in a normal voice they couldn't hear.

"Eating dinner with the neighbors." I said. I put another piece of steak in my mouth and looked up to see Emmett mouthing "say hi form me." I rolled my eyes.

"ohh are they cute?" She asked, "Any my type?" She asked. I laughed and looked at Emmett, definitely her type.

"Well, what is your type Rose?" I asked playing around. Emmett's eyes widened realizing I was talking to Rosalie Hale. "Take your pick, you have my old dad," I said and Alice stifled a giggle, "A happily married couple, a little pixie girl, and a choice of two brothers about your age."

"Two Brothers!" She yelled and I laughed.

"Hey I'm going to put you on speaker!" I exclaimed, earning Alice to lighten up and Emmett to grin wider. Edward just looked emotionless.

"Bella this is silly, say goodbye." Charlie said and I rolled my eyes. I ignored him and pressed the speaker option and set the phone down in front of me.

"Rosalie Hale you are officially on speaker phone." I said in a low voice.

"Wooo!" She cheered.

"Now I'd like you to met everyone, we have Charlie, Alice, Emmett, Edward, their parents, and you'll never guess who..." I said.

"Jacob Black?" She asked coldly.

"No, like I'd ever be in the same room as that douche." I said. I saw Alice give me an apologetic look. Must have seen my live performance of Kiss N Tell. "The Denali's." I sneered.

"Ew, Tanya too?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said and Tanya glared.

"Ew Tanya, go suck cock." Rose said and Tanya gasped as I laughed. Alice was giggling, and Emmett and Edward had lightly amused faces on.

"No back too it, now A) is Emmett and B) is Edward." I said, "Take your pick." I finished.

"Describe." She said.

"A has tousled curly brown hair, and B has bronze sex hair," I said and Alice giggled again, This girl sure does giggle a lot.

"hm.." Rose replied.

"A has brown eyes, B has green." I added.

"How about their bodies?" She said suggestively.

"Well A has muscles, and heaps of them, he's freaking huge and-" I said but was interrupted with Rose sighing. "Ohh Ding ding ding, we have a winner!" I called out. Emmett looked really excited, Edward couldn't care less, and Alice amused, everyone else was just pretty shocked. "Congrats Emmett, you are now Rosalie's Next Top Bitch. Sorry Edward, next time." I said in a game show voice.

"Bella." Charlie warned.

"You know what Rose, I'll take a photo of everyone, post it on Facebook, and tag everyone, except I'll tag Emmett, 'Rose's bitch'." I said and Rose busted out laughing.

"Can you add me?" Alice asked enthusiastically.

"Sure whatever." I said and she looked like she won the lottery. "Hey Rose, guess what I'm drinking?" I asked.

"Knowing you, Jack Daniels?" Rose asked and I laughed.

"I wish, no I'm drinking, _Crystal,"_ I said saying 'Crystal' in a posh way.

"Oh Crystal, don't get too drunk," She warned.

"I won't." I giggled.

"Bella enough!" Charlie said coldly.

"Chill dude." I waved him off.

"Ohh he seem's angry." Rose laughed.

"That's it gimme your phone!" He said standing up.

"Shit!, Bye Bitch I'll email you or something, stay near a computer!" I called.

"Bye se-" She was cut off by Charlie, as he hung up the phone and put it in his pocket.

"That was inappropriate." He said.

"You know what else is inappropriate? Taking a bribe from the chick you knocked up, so you never see your daughter." I said and he looked sorry. Whatever, as if he was. "Now, all of you," I said pointing to everyone, "Beware of Charlie, he's a douche!" I said and laughed, "He needs to get laid," I stage whispered, "Oh and Tanya, I loved your new song." I said with fake friendliness.

"Really?" She asked skeptically.

"Yeah totally, see:" I said and inhaled a breath standing up. "If we were a movie you'd be the right guy, and this song sucks, cuz it's written by you, and in the end I'll be laughing, watching you get screwed over, call you a slut, say that I'm better, and tease your songs." I sung while laughing. Tanya looked appalled. I had just sung one of her songs with my own adapted lyrics. Alice was full blown laughing, Emmett was trying to hide his laughs, Edward was trying hard to hide a smile, and Charlie was fuming along with Tanya.

"See ya'll later!" I called running down the hall to my room, before stopping and running back and picking up my glass of Champagne, grinning and running back to my room. Well that was fucking something eh? I giggled as I entered my room and sighed. I threw off my clothes on the floor and hopped in the shower. After that I changed into my bra (I liked wearing it to sleep, it was comfortable) and undies, along with a tight singlet, and baggy cotton short shorts. I threw my hair up in a bun and started brushing my teeth. I left my feet bear, as I liked it.

I walked to my desk and turned on my laptop, waiting for it. It turned on quickly and I quickly pulled up internet explorer. I check my emails, to see that Rose just about five minutes ago sent a message asking what was going on. I typed up a huge reply hopping to keep her happy with all the information tonight, so I could get some sleep.

_Hey Bitch, well things are so uhrgh!_

_Charlie is some old, weird, controlling, weird dude. Who's a douche and gets angry all the time. The Denali's are fucking pissing me off as usual. I mean what are my chances, of having Tanya as one of my neighbors.....stuck up bitch. The Cullen's are okay, but they are all rich snobby, stuck up people. Being hot is probably the only thing going for them right now, I couldn't really give a shit about them. Might hook up with the Edward dude though, maybe for a night or who knows, for the whole time I'm here and then leave back to Hollywood, and then I won't have to break up with him. Plus they're friends with the Denali's. Who ever is friends with them is usually evil too. Anyways I'm missing you babe. I really need to let loose, and I doubt the Cullen's will tell me of some hardcore place to party. If I do they might suggest a ball or something._

_Anyways see you chica_

_-love your bitch_

_xoxoxoxox_

I sighed and shutdown the computer not waiting for her response. I heard noise still, meaning they hadn't left yet. I walked out of my room, still just in my pyjamas and walked toward the kitchen. I entered and was met with Alice and her mother, I think it was Esme? They were washing the dishes. I saw that ahead where the t.v. was everyone else, I think. I walked to one of the bar stools sitting down and putting my elbows on the counter. Alice and Esme turned to me and Alice grinned wide.

"Hi Bella!" She chirped. Seriously, what was up with this girl? Was she constantly high? Maybe I should introduce her to a.d.d. medication.

"Hey Alice," I said with a slight wave.

"Hi dear, I didn't get to ask, how was your flight?" Esme asked. I smiled uncontrollably. She was really nice, I was starting to give the Cullen's second thoughts.

"Okay," I started, but then remembered Tanya, "Til I met Tanya on the plane." I grumbled, "She was all like, 'Where's my Pina Colada?'" I said in a high pitch Tanya voice. Alice let out a laugh and Esme tried to hold one in to be polite.

"Well Tanya," Esme started to say, but stopped to think, "is quite...is.-" She was about to say but was cut off by a booming voice.

"A bitch," I turned to see Emmett enter the room with Edward in tow.

"Shhh!" Esme said glaring at him.

"She went to piss, it's cool." He said taking a seat next to me. Unfortunately Charlie decided to enter the room at the moment with a gruff look. Oh don't have a sulk. He placed my phone in front of me with a glare. I gave him a fake cheesy smile and grabbed it with a grimace. I stood up sighing.

"I'm off," I said walking toward my room.

"Oh and Bella?" Charlie called and I turned around expectantly. "You start school tomorrow." He said with a smirk. My eyes widened.

"What?" I shrieked. Alice looked like a kid on Christmas morning, Emmett looked quite excited too and Edward was emotionless, again. "I-I Can't! I've been home-schooled my whole life! And I'm only here for three months!" I yelled.

"This isn't a vacation." He said.

"I realized that when Renee said "New York."" I yelled and groaned. "Where?" I asked knowing I couldn't get out of this.

"Constance," He said simply earning a squeal from Alice.

"That's our school!" She exclaimed, "Come, I'll show you where I put the uniform in your closet, I had a feeling you were going to need it," Alice said taking my arm and dragging me to my room.

"Uniform?" I asked in shock, "Why not a public school?" I groaned.

"Ew, plus the uniform is stylish," She said. **(A/N: The school they are going to is the same High School in Gossip Girl, and the uniforms are like that too) **As soon as Alice reached for my door handle it opened, revealing Tanya. She looked shocked. I was shocked too, and majorly pissed.

**A/N: Hello everyone. Now it's really important that you ALL voice your thoughts, ideas, feelings, criticism, and what not to me. Review! review and say whatever you like, even let it be bad. If you have any ideas for the story I'd like to know. Even if you want to say hi! Or if you want to say "You're stories shit". Just review SOMETHING. AND I WILL message back! All the time! I will always message back your answers and whatever!  
**

**Plus if you review you get a special sneak peak of the next chapter! Plus I will update faster. I will, because I already written the next chapter!**

**-Coco Kreme.**

**xoxox**

**Reviews r luv.**

**p.s. you all don't probably care, but... I GOT MY POINTE SHOES! you know those ballet shoes professional dancers wear, right on their tippie toes? Yeah those, they're called Pointe shoes, just in case you don't know. Well yeah I got them! They're so cool! I've only been doing ballet for three years, and they already let me get them. I've been dancing for eight years though, but I just started ballet three years ago.**

**ok review! Press the button right here:**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	5. Chapter 5: School ain't so easy

My White Picket Fence

Chapter 5: School ain't so easy

B POV

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" I asked. Tanya, was caught coming out of my room and I was majorly pissed, how dare she corrupt my room with her Tanya-ness!

"I uh I-I," She stuttered. I noticed something behind her back, a laptop. I snatched it form her. It wasn't mine, which was good, but it was suspicious. I furrowed my brows. I opened the c.d. drive ad found the c.d. Jasper gave me for my songs that we made for my new album in it.

"You're trying to steal my songs?" I asked in amusement.

"U-uh yeah," She said. Was she stuttering because she was nervous and caught, or because she was lying?

"You do know that they're already copyrighted." I said and rolled my eyes at her stupidity. I pushed her out of the way and Alice and I continued into my room. Alice walked ahead of me into my closet. I walked behind and sat down on one of the chairs. Alice started rummaging in one of my racks of clothing.

"So what are you? A Senior?" I asked.

"No," She chirped, "Junior," She said then suddenly pouted, "You'll be a Senior though, you won't be in any of my classes." She said frowning.

"Don't worry we can chat during lunch," I said a bit bummed too.

"Edward and Emmett are lucky, you might have classes with them, they're Seniors too," She added.

"Oh," I said, "Are they like twins or something?" I asked.

"No, Edward's actually Emmett and I's cousin. He's like our brother though, because he's lived with us since we were small, so..." She trailed off shrugging. She said it so casually, but I felt slightly uncomfortable and concerned. What happened to Edwards parents?

"What about the Denali's? Do they go to your school?" I asked.

"Irina does, she's a Junior, Kate and Carmen have already graduated, and Tanya is home schooled, the fans are too much," Alice said and I scoffed.

"What fans?" I muttered and Alice giggled, as she handed me an outfit.

"Here try it on." She said pointing behind me. I looked behind and saw a curtain, and when pulled back was a change room. Wow this was like a mini shop. I walked in a drew the curtain closed.

"Well, I'm glad I won't have to endure Tanya during school as well," I said with a relieved laugh. I changed into the short mini school skirt, white blouse, and tie.

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed.

"What?" I asked as I fixed the clothes properly.

"Tanya enrolled school this year, I forgot." She said.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed pushing the curtain back to be met with Alice's sheepish face.

"She randomly enrolled in the school this year. Before I hadn't a clue why, but I think I know why now." Alice giggled.

"This is not funny." I grumbled.

"No, listen," She said as she started fixing the uniform for me, and re-tieing the tie. "She knew from Charlie that his daughter was coming, right? And that she would start at constance this year. Apparently Charlie had mentioned she was from hollywood and really beautiful," She said and I felt flattered at Charlie's comment, "Tanya must of thought you were of competition, and that if she wasn't at Constance watching over Edward you would take him or something. We don't ever get new students, and Tanya already knows Edward doesn't like the other girls at our school." Alice said and I smirked.

"Like she's will stop me if I wanted," I said and laughed. "He doesn't seem to dig her." I said and Alice nodded.

"Okay, tuck in your shirt." She instructed and I raised my brow.

"No way, that's so....so...prissy, or something." I said and Alice pouted.

"That's how everyone else wears it, tucked in." She said.

"Who's everyone?" I asked.

"Tanya, her sisters, and all the girls." She said.

"I don't care about Tanya, how about you?" I asked.

"Oh well I wear a cute overall dress with the blouse underneath." She said proudly.

"Well, like you I'll make my own style and leave my shirt out." I said leaving it untucked and messy, the blouse was kinda baggy, but still fitting. The skirt rested at my hips and was really short. I unbuttoned the first three top buttons of the blouse, and loosened the tie a lot. I also found a pair of black pumps to add. **(A/N:Picture of Bella, Alice and Tanya's uniforms on profile)**

"The headmaster might let us style our own uniforms, but he won't let you look like that," She said.

"Like what? A slut?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"N-no, I..I mean-" Alice started to stutter and I cut her off.

"Relax Alice, I was messing with you." I said and laughed, "Plus like I care what the headmaster will do." I rolled my eyes, "Will he give me a detention?" I asked and she nodded, "Well then I won't go." I said obviously.

"But then you'll get a bigger punishment, and then bigger and bigger until explosion!" Alice exclaimed.

"So I'm only here for three months, and I already have a career." I said and smiled.

"True." I said and I heard the click of the door as it opened. I looked past Alice to see Edward peeking through the door.

"Alice, mom wanted me to call you, we're leaving." He said in a monotone voice. What's with him, he's always acting like he's bored and emotionless, which is so not like Alice and Emmett.

"Edward!" Alice exclaimed, "You have to knock! Bella could have been naked!" She shrieked. I smirked at Alice's warning and I saw Edward blush slightly. How sexy.

"Alice who gives, it's not like anything he's ever seen before," I said pulling off the tie that was annoying me and throwing it in the corner.

"Well, I'm not sure about-" Alice started to say but was cut off by Edward.

"Alice!" He exclaimed, "Mind _not _talking about that," He said and she shrugged. She turned to me and pouted.

"Well bye Bella, see you at school tomorrow." She said and stood awkwardly. It looked like she wanted to hug me but she wasn't. I looked at her curiously and brought her in a hug of my own.

"Bye," I said. "Alice just because I'm Bella Swan doesn't mean you don't have to hug me whenever you want," I said and she grinned.

"Bye," She said and skipped toward the door waving goodbye and dragging Edward out.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a weird beeping noise. What the fuck. I groaned and sat up with my eyes still closed. I heard the noise coming from my bed-side table. Opening my eyes slightly I noticed the was an alarm clock there. Really? Who put that there, I've never had a stupid alarm clock before, I would wake up whenever. Urgh! I rolled out of bed and yawned.

I walked to my bathroom and had a quick shower, and washed my face. I walked back into my room and to my closet. I put on the outfit Alice made me try on yesterday and yawned again. Fuck I wasn't used to getting up early. I put on some matching pumps and was good to go. I quickly ran a brush through my blond hair and still left it messy-ish. I grabbed a hand bag, ,with my phone, iPod, and my usual stuff. I put on some quick make-up and walked out my room.

I headed to the kitchen and was glad Charlie wasn't in sight, though I found a note signed from him. It said that he had gone to work and to be at school at 8:45. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, washed it and started eating it as I thought of how I would get to school, and where school was. My car wasn't getting here til Wednesday and today was Monday. I guess Charlie expected me to ask the Cullen's, or worse....the Denali's.

Suddenly there were quick, and fierce knocks on the front. I walked toward the door and opened it revealing a preppy Alice.

"Hi Bella," She chirped. Alice wore what she talked about yesterday, along with a yellow headband, long socks, and black flats.. "Come, we'll be late." She said grabbing my hand. I pulled back slightly to grab my hand bag and close the door as she dragged me out.

"Hey," I said and coughed, "How are we getting to school?" I asked.

"Limo, dah," She said with a giggle and I wrinkled my nose slightly.

"You guys don't have cars, don't take the subway or anything?" I asked and she looked at me mortified.

"Subway? Ew, no way, and no one really has cars in New York. We do, but they're hardly used. She said as we stepped into the elevator. As we stepped off Alice grabbed me by my arms again and ran with me in the direction of the front entrance. I saw Tanya across the hall with Irina chatting. She spotted me from afar and glared, I too sent it back and flipped her off.

"She's not coming with us is she?" I asked pointing toward Tanya.

"No." Alice said simply as we reached the limo. I opened the limo door and crawled in. Alice came in after me, shutting the door and telling the driver to hurry. I turned to see Emmett and Edward in the limo too. They both looked adorable in their uniforms, except Edward looked uncomfortable in his. **(A.N: Uniforms on profile) **

"Chillax Alice, fashionably late is cool," I said and she relaxed slightly in her seat.

"Nice take on the uniform," Emmett said with a smirk and pointing to my outfit. I grinned back and laughed.

"Believe me, it would be much worse if Alice hadn't warned me about the headmaster getting pissed." I laughed.

"Not just that," Alice said, "Mr. Harper is a total perv. Bells I'd watch out he will so look up your skirt." Alice said and I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded, "Creepy," I stated and then smiled, "Rose and Jasper call me Bells too," I said and Emmett and Alice sat up at the sound of their names.

"They do? Well Jasper and I have something in common," Alice said with a grin.

"yeah," I said rolling my eyes, "You and Jasper like calling me Bells is such a thing to have in common with a guy. You too are so compatible." I said and Emmett laughed. "So, what's the deal with you and the Denali's? You like Best Buds?" I asked and Alice giggled.

"In front of our parents, yes, but when we don't have to no way!" Alice exclaimed, "I hate them all." She said with a pout, "You know once, Tanya told me that berets were ugly, so I took mine off, then the next day she was wearing one, she told me she looked better in it then me!"

"Alice that was in Kindergarten." Emmett pointed out.

"Still." She said crossing her arms.

"You guys," I said looking in Emmett and Edward's direction.

"We haven't actually had conversation before," Emmett said, "Her talking to me about herself, doesn't count." He added.

"I don't know what Carlisle and Esme see in her!" Edward exclaimed and I was confused.

"Oh," Alice said turning to me, "You see my parents think Tanya is a very nice "Young Woman" for Edward. They want them to hook up basically." Alice said.

"They have no right to control me like that, or pressure me," Edward said and rolled his eyes.

"Dude, I feel for you," I said full of compassion, "Being in the same room as the girl makes me want to lock myself up in a mental hospital, I can't even imagine if I had to be in relationship with her." I said and shuddered.

"he doesn't have too," Alice said, "But it's my parents recommendation, and they've done a lot for Edward, so he feels guilty about not doing what they want for him." Alice said.

"I feel like I'm in The Hills or something, there's so much drama here." I said with a smirk.

"No wait til you see the drama at school," Alice said.

"No need to wait, we're already here." Edward sighed and opened his side of the door, getting out. Alice opened ours and got out too with me in tow. I stepped out and was overcome with gasps of people.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD! IT'S BELLA FREAKING SWAN!" Someone shouted from my left.

"I prefer Bella." I said simply, loud enough for them to hear. I looked up and saw the old, Victorian style building, which would be my school for the next three months. It was okay, but so New York. As I walked up to the main school gate I heard gushes, whispers, gasps, wolf whistles, cat calls, and saw grinning, glaring, smiling, drooling and my favorite, the envy eyes. I walked ahead with Alice in front, and Emmett and Edward behind me.

"Bella you have to get your schedule, here's the office." Alice said pointing to a center building. I walked in and walked up to the desk and saw a little fat old lady sitting there. I coughed loudly and she looked up from her paperwork with a start. She gaped at me for a moment, but then composed herself.

"I'm Isabella Swan. I need my schedule." I said and she nodded, without a sound. She waddled to a filing cabinet and fumbled with all the papers. She found the paper and waddled back to me, handing it to me and smiling.

"Here," She said with a slight Irish accent, "Your teachers should explain everything, if you need any help you can ask anyone." She said and sat back down. I thanked her and turned to see just Alice waiting for me.

"Edward and Emmett had to go see a teacher this morning." She said, "They got into trouble last week." Alice whispered.

"Really, they don't seem like the trouble type of guys." I said.

"Emmett, not so really, he just likes to joke around, but Edward yes. Really, you know why he looks so spaced out and uncomfortable all the time?" She asked and I shook my head, "He hates wearing the clothes he has to wear in front of Carlisle and Esme and to school, and acting this way. You see when Edward's himself, he'll choose to wear some ripped skinny jeans, tight shirt and converse. Then he'll go party at Warped or something." Alice said waving her hand off.

"Warped?" I asked.

"Only the best club in New York." She stated. Yes! Exactly what I needed. So Edward was the party guy, I like. Hm I could really picture him in tight jeans.

"Well, then the best should be there." I said when the Bell rang. I smiled at her shocked face, grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall.

* * *

I burst through the door and was faced with the curious faces of the whole class, the angry face of the teacher and then fact that I was late to my first class ever. I grinned sheepishly and laughed. After the bell went Alice pointed me in the right direction to my class, and ran off to her class. Problem was that she pointed me in the direction where loads of classrooms were. I heard someone clear their throat and I turned toward the teacher.

"You're late," He accused, "Miss Swan? Am I correct." I rolled my eyes.

"No Shit." I said and I almost smiled at the reaction of everyone. A few students, the ones in the front rows, were shocked and a tad scared, the students in the back row were looking amused and less bored than they were before, the remainder of the students were just happy-shocked, probably because I was "Bella Swan", and the teacher was freaking shitting himself with the appalled and angry look on his face.

"Miss Swan please take your seat," He said, trying to contain his anger. I smiled innocently and walked to the only spare seat in the class, somewhere in the middle of everyone, near some weird red head girl who was starring at me. "Okay, so where was I? Oh! Juliette ha-" Sir, started saying but I interrupted.

"Sir what can I call you? You never told me your name. It's only fair since you know mine." I stated slouching back in my seat, chewing lightly on a pencil in between my teeth.

"Mr. Harper." He said and I stopped chewing my pencil at the recognition of his name.

"Oh! So you're the perv?" I asked and laughed. Some students gasped, others laughed and Mr. Harper looked around nervously and awkwardly. I laughed again at the hesitation of his answer and crossed my right leg over my left so he couldn't see through my skirt. "I guess I should hide my goods," I said and exaggeratedly crossed my legs again. A second later, the female portion of the class crossed their legs as well.

"H-How dare you! I would n-never be, see, do or anything inappropriate things toward students!" He shouted.

"Why the stutter, Mr Harper?" I asked and he breathed out slowly, his face turning red from anger quickly. "By the way what class is this?" I asked innocently.

"Leave!" He yelled, "Headmasters office! NOW!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes, picked my my stuff and got out of my seat. I walked up the isle to Sir's desk and raised my eyebrow at him. I lent over the desk, with my face inches from his, my top buttons of my blouse undone, so you could see my bra, and smirking. He gaped, and his eyes trailed down my shirt. I stood up immediately.

"That clarifies it, you're a perv Sir." I said with a shrug of my shoulders and he turned red again. I turned around to face the class. "Be careful girls, you might raped," I said, blew a kiss and walked toward the door, before turning around again, winking at Sir and heading out. Now the office was back this way wasn't it? I walked back down the hall I came from with Alice and walked back to the desk with the lady who gave me my schedule.

"Miss Swan, you're missing class!" She exclaimed as she saw me.

"I realize that," I said and sighed, "I've been sent to the principals office." I said and she gave me that what-have-you-done-now look. She merely stuck her badly manicured nail out to the door behind me. I turned to see a door reading_ Headmaster Wayne Taylor_. I smiled and walked forward and reached for the door handle.

"But someone's in there!" The lady at the desk called. So? I turned the door handle and opened the door revealing a man, with sandy, blond hair, in a business suit sitting at a desk with a tired expression. He looked in his late twenties, but totally hot. I looked down at the two chairs in front of him to see a familiar shade of bronze hair facing the man in the suit. Next to the bronze haired guy was another guy with brown hair.

The hot man in the suit looked up to me shocked and cleared his throat. The two students on the chairs turned to see what he was starring at and I was met with the confused faces of Edward and Emmett.

What are they doing here?

**A/N: My prettiesss how are we allllllllll?**

**Hmm go check out the unifrom pic on my profile, they're the gossip girl gang.**

**Anyways, sorry for taking longer than usual to post this.**

**anyways if you review i will give you a sneak peak**

**IF you want the review please ASK for it. sorry it will make it easier.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Late Night Swimming

My White Picket Fence

Chapter 6: Late night swimming

B POV

"Excuse me?" The man in the suit asked quite annoyed. I strayed my gaze from Edward and Emmett to the man and grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm in trouble." I said shrugging and walked over to the third couch/chair and falling into it.

"I'm busy now." He said frustrated, gesturing to Edward and Emmett.

"We're all busy," I said tapping my hand on the arm rest.

"I'll just deal with you all at the same time." He groaned. "I believe we haven't met Miss Swan." He said holding his hand out. I got up with a sigh and shook his hand, "Headmaster Taylor." He said and I nodded and fell back in my seat and slouched again. "Please sit like a young lady, Miss Swan," He said and I raised my eyebrow at him and he sighed.

"What's the deal with everyone calling me Miss Swan. Just call me Bella, what am I the freaking queen?" I asked and Headmaster Taylor just stared. He shook his head and turned to Edward and Emmett.

"I'm letting you off this time, only because we actually have no one on detention duty today. I would hate to assign it to someone on short notice," He said. "Now, Miss Swan," He said and I swear I saw a hint of a smile on his lips as he called me 'Miss Swan' instead of Bella, "What's the problem?" He asked.

"Well you see," I started and noticed Edward and Emmett staring at me. "Mr. Harper's a pervert." I said and Headmaster Taylor's eye's widened, "I merely stated that he was, is a perv. He just got really angry and all, not my fault if you ask me." I said and Sir put his head in his hands, "He even stuttered! He is so one, and then when he told me to leave I lent over his desk and he totally looked down my shirt!" I said.

"You can't accuse teachers of such nonsense." Sir said.

"Whatever, I promise not to press charges if I don't get detention or something," I said with a flirty smile.

"I don't care." He said running his hand through his hair.

"O...kay," I said suspiciously and stood up, "Can I go?" I asked. Edward and Emmett stood up along side me and Sir glanced up before looking back at his paperwork.

"Yes, but I recommend you don't go to the rest of First period, but make sure to attend second," He said and I smiled and quickly walked to the door and out. The lady at the desk was now glaring at me. What did I do? Whatever. I poked my tongue out at her and walked out the front office door. I heard footsteps behind me to see Edward and Emmett come walking out behind me.

"You really confronted Mr. Harper about being a pervert?" Emmett asked amused.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"Nothing, just...wow," Emmett said and laughed, "Did he really look down your shirt?" He asked and I saw Edward glare at Emmett. Ohh, is he being...protective or something over me?

* * *

The bell rang and I ran out of the room without any hesitation. It was the end of school and I was glad. School was such a downer. I headed to the front gate of the school. I pushed passed people, dodged them and shifted my way out of autographs. My heels clicked against the floor as I exited the building and made my way toward a preppy Alice next to the limo. How did she get here before me?

I ran toward her and smiled. "How was your first day?" She asked getting into the limo.

"Shit," I said as I crawled in after her.

"Well I did hear about your first period." Alice said with a raised eyebrow.

"What? You said he was a perv." I defended as we both settled in our seats.

"I didn't say to go tell the whole world and him!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"Whatever, girls are more aware now." I said with a giggle, "I bet he hates me, now that all the girls will button their shirts in his class and cross their legs," I said and grinned. Alice shook her head and waved out to the window. I looked out the window to find Emmett making his way through the crowds to the limo. The door clicked open and Emmett crawled in fast. He was panting and coughing.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked. He wheezed a bit before taking a deep breath.

"Edward's getting chased by Tanya. Hold on," He said as he rolled down the window and stuck his head out. "EDDIE! RUN! SHE'S GAINING! RUN EDWARD RUN!" He bellowed and the whole street freaking turned to look at him. I looked out the window and saw Edward running, and dodging students. He became trapped as hoards of people were in the way. The only way was to jump over the cement seats, and that's what he did.

He ran forward and jumped the seats. "EDDIE WAIT UP!" A shrilling voice called. Straight away I recognized it as Tanya's. At the sound of the voice, Edward's face showed sheer shock and picked up speed. Emmett opened the door ready for Edward and warned the limo driver to get ready to drive as soon as Edward was in the car. Edward was a meter away from the car when he leaped through the door and Emmett shut it behind him.

"Go!" Alice exclaimed to the driver and we lurched forward as the driver sped ahead. Holy Shit!

"Fuck!" Edward breathed. He panted and ran his hand through his hair and shook his head.

"Edward have you forgotten we live next door to each other?" Alice asked with a laugh.

"Yes," He said taking a breath, "I plan to lock myself in my room," He still catching his breath. Suddenly I felt a vibration come from my handbag, and then the sound of my phone ringing out through the limo. I pulled it out of my bag and hit answer.

"Hm?" I asked.

"That's not how you answer your phone to one of your best mates," The joking voice of Jasper filled my ears.

"Jazz, how you been?" I asked and I smiled at Alice's face.

"Aight. You know those lyrics you gave me before you left?" He asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Well I finished some backing tracks for them, so when you came back to L.A., we'll hit the recording studio and they'll be done." He said and I smiled.

"Sweet. I've also doing some more over here, I'll send them to you and you can work on them." I replied.

"Sure. Oh and do you want me to send the backing tracks and you can practice or whatever you do." He said.

"Totally, maybe I can show the Cullen's or someone. Or maybe a bar might hook me up, and I can use that as practice." I said and laughed at Alice nodding her head wildly.

"Okay, I gotta go, see you." Jasper said.

"Bye," I ended and hung up. I looked to the awaiting faces of everyone in the car. "Jazz is sending me some backing tracks for my songs. Is there a place around here who would let me play? Maybe Warped or something?" I asked.

"Bella," Emmett waved off, "Any club will want you to preform," Emmett said in an obvious tone, "but Warped is best so I'll set you up there, I know a few guys there." Emmett said.

"Yeah ring them when we get home, so they can have time to advertise and stuff!" Alice exclaimed. "And I can dress you!" She said turning to me.

"As long as I look like _me_," I said and she nodded her head enthusiastically.

* * *

We arrived home shortly after and I invited Alice over to Charlie's apartment. He wasn't home yet so we just headed straight to my room. After talking for a while and Alice looking through my outfit explaining what matches what, it was already seven o'clock.

"Seven?" Alice asked, and I nodded, "I have to be home now, mom wanted me home for a family dinner!" Alice exclaimed picking up her stuff that was sprawled across my room. "You can come if you want?" She asked hopeful.

"Nah I wouldn't want to intrude," I said and she shook her head about to speak but I cut her off, "Plus, I feel like...." I said thinking, "Wait." I said walking to the hall way, getting the directory out of the cupboard. I walked back to my room set the book on my bed and opened it at random. I closed my eyes and placed my finger on a part of the page. I opened my eyes and smiled. "I'm going to go to _Carter 24hour public pool_," I said and Alice looked at me like I was mad.

"Swimming?" She asked skeptical.

"Yes," I said going to get on of my bikinis out of the closet. I decided on a plain midnight blue one.

"You do know this is New York?" She asked with a laugh.

"Alice you should try doing whatever you want once in a while. Just because swimming in cold weather in New York is not what _people_ do doesn't mean swimming in New york when it's cold _isn't _what _you _do." I said smiling and Alice looked deep in though.

"Well maybe next time," She said bringing me in a hug, "Have fun _swimming_," She said and skipped out of my room. I changed into the bikini, with some shorts, and a baggy sweatshirt on top, grabbed a bag for my phone and wallet and walked out the door locking up. I heard Charlie in the lounge watching T.V, but I didn't bother telling him where I was going. I quickly went down the elevator and out the front entrance.

Outside I quickly hailed a cab and told the driver to head to _Carter 24 hour public pool_. He did look at me like I was crazy just like Alice had but I sent him back a full on glare which made him turn back to the road and start driving. It was quite far from home actually, it's wasn't exactly in the Upper East Side. When I arrived i grimaced at the appearance of the pool. It was really run down and a low maintenance place. I quickly paid the old guy at the counter and walked in. There were two pools, one near where the entrance was, which was outside, and on indoor which was on the other side of the place.

I decided on the indoor pool as it would be warmer. I ran quickly and brushed passed a lifeguard with blond hair, blue eyes and a baby face. I entered the indoor pool and smiled as I realized no one else was here. I pulled off my shorts and shirt, threw it on the floor along with my bag and dived in straight away. The water felt good, almost relaxing. I resurfaced and took a breath as I went under again and started swimming along the bottom of the pool.

I remembered doing this as a child with Rosalie. We used to pretend we were mermaids. I swam slowly along the bottom mesmerizing the water. I had reached one end of the pool so I resurfaced and was shocked to see the life guard form before in front of me. I gasped and shook and laughed lightly and being scared.

"Hey?" I asked and he smiled.

"Hey babe, you're Bella Swan right?" He asked with a goofy smile and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and you're?" I asked.

"Mike," He said, "Mike Newton. I'll be life guard tonight," He said with a cheesy grin and I felt like puking, "Pretty romantic huh? A midnight swim...alone," He said softly and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"O...kay," I said slowly, and I was startled to see him slowly step into the water, "What are you doing?" I asked stepping back.

"Swimming with you baby," He said stepping down the steps, where he was know knee deep. Holy crap, now I was shitting myself.

"No you're not," I said with a fake smile. Anger flashed in his eyes before turning back into happiness.

"Yes you are," He demanded taking my wrist in his. As a jerk reaction I lifted my knee and got him right between his legs. He buckled over in pain, but came more into the water. He momentarily dropped my hand so I took that chance to go. I started swimming to the other side in hopes of escape. I decided to confuse him a bit to I swam down to the bottom of the pool and swam along.

I looked back to see him recover and start to search for me. He dived under and spotted me and came after me. I mentally cursed and kept swimming. I felt him gaining on me so I kicked my legs at full force in hopes of going either faster or hitting him in the face if he came close. I was wrong as his arm came around my bare waist. I was lurched back into his chest. I thrashed against him but it was hard since we were under water. I couldn't hold my breath any longer, so I struggled to break free. I was able to come up for air, just as he grabbed my ankle and brought me back down again.

I tried pulling his hair and doing other various attacks but he was too strong. Suddenly I felt his hands behind my back at the tie of my bikini top. Holy Fuck, I was going to get raped in a shitty public pool. Before he could undo the knot I mustered up all my strength and kicked some part of his body which gave me enough room to resurface to get some air and yell.

"HELP!" I yelled and took in another breath, I felt him come up as well for a breath, "HEL-" I was cut off by him yanking me under again. I was feeling whoosy form the lack of proper breathing. I was feeling weaker and knew there was no more I could do. I was about to just give up when I saw someone plummet into the water causing million of bubbles to arise. The person came closer and grabbed Mike by his arms and pulled him back, releasing me. At the chance I came up for air and swam for the closest edge of the pool. I climbed out quickly and flopped onto the cement and panted.

I was on my back catching my breath and trying to think. Should I keep running? The person could fight Mike off right? And then I'll be okay? I was broken out of my faze by someone else s ragged breathing. I looked up to see Mike in the hands of Edward. Edward through Mike to the floor.

"Go!" He yelled, sounding completely menacing. "NOW!" He bellowed and Mike crawled out the door still trying to catch his breath. I slumped back onto the pavement so I was lying down again. I heard Edward's steps as he ran toward me. He came into vision and crouched next to me. "Bella?" He asked softly putting his fingers under my nose to check my breathing.

"Y-yeah," I answered with a stutter. I hadn't realized til then but I was shaking, it was really cold out now. Edward noticed and looked around for a towel and ran to get one and came back to me and helped me sit up. He wrapped it around me and let me breath for a bit as he grabbed my clothes. I was in a kind of state of shock and couldn't move. Edward came back and lifted me up bridal style.

I could feel my teeth chattering and that my arms were shaking as I clutched to Edward's shirt. He walked out the front entrance of the pool and walked up to a car I hadn't seen before. It was a silver Volvo. Edward didn't hit me as the silver Volvo kind of guy, he was more the Ferrari, or Lamborghini, or Hummer type. This must of been a gift or bought by someone else. As he juggled me he opened the door of the back seat and put me in and handed me my clothes. He shut the door and walked to the front to the drivers side. I grabbed my sweatshirt and threw it on top of my costume along with my shorts.

My state off shock was wearing off and I was feeling okay. From the backseat I jumped over to the passenger seat ignoring Edward's stare. "Thanks," I said fine now. "How did you know where I was?" I asked.

"Alice," He said simply starting the car and driving off, "She told me you went swimming, and Emmett asked where." He said, "I know the lifeguard here,.....not on good terms, I came to see if you were okay," He said.

"Mike?" I asked and he glared at the cars in front of us. He nodded, "I haven't seen him around Constance, or he doesn't go?" I asked.

"No, he's goes to a public, that's why he works, otherwise if he had enough money he'd be at Constance." He replied. As I tried to fight my eye-lids from closing, I yawned and I heard Edward chuckle. I lent my head back and closed my eyes, and quickly fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

I awoke from the glare of the sun on my closed eyes. I opened them slowly and rubbed the sleep from them. As I became more conscious, I realized I wasn't in my own bed, but another. The room I was in was plain, cream, and scarcely decorated. I turned to the night-stand and saw a photo, of the Cullen's; Carlisle and Esme in each others arms, a young Alice in the middle, Emmett giving Alice bunny ears and Edward next to them smiling an adorable crooked smile. It looked as if it were taken about four years ago.

I became calm again as I realized I must of been in the Cullen's guest room or something. I sat up noticing I was still in my sweatshirt and shorts from yesterday. Thoughts of yesterday flooded through my mind. Oh how embarrassing of Edward to find me fighting some freak in a pool and for him to save me. I shook my head and got rid of those past thoughts and got out of the bed.

Shit! Charlie must be wondering where I am. Unless he hasn't woken up yet. I turned to the alarm clock on the night-stand and saw it read 6:36am. Good he'll still be asleep. I walked toward the door and opened it slowly, making sure to not make any noise. I walked down the hall until I reached the front door and slowly opened it, clicked the lock form the inside and closed it. I ran across the hall and toward the front door of Charlie's apartment. I got out my key and quietly opened the door and walked in. I tip toed to my room and made it there without getting caught.

I sighed and flopped on my bed. Sleep was not an option now, so I quickly had a shower, changed into my school clothes, and got my bag ready. I walked to the kitchen and ate something quick. I went back to my room and checked my emails. True to his word, Jasper had sent me the backing tracks. Good I can use them for when I perform at Warped. I heard a knock on the door, and I ran to it knowing it was Alice.

"Hey Bells!" She exclaimed hugging me, "What happened yesterday, Em and I were talking and then Edward rushed out to see you at the pool?" She asked. So she didn't know.

"Nothing," I said simply and she didn't look convinced. I gave her a shrug and we walked out to the limo. I got in and Edward and Emmett were already there.

**A/N: Review my lovies! Don't forget to ask for the preview**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Blah Blah Blah

**A/N: I'd like to give a special shout-out to _charlierainbows _because she made me jump into action and write the next few chapters for this story! So thank her for the fast update my friends!**

My White Picket Fence

Chapter 7: Blah Blah Blah

B POV

"Hey Bella!" Emmett said grinning. "Guess what?" He asked. He was bouncing in his seat and smiling the cheesiest smile.

"What?" Alice asked before I could, I laughed at her eagerness. Emmett shot her a look but then turned to me with another grin.

"Warped wants you tonight, they said they can't wait till another day!" He said and I smiled. That made sense, Warped was probably scared I would leave New York or change my mind, so they wanted me as soon as possible.

"Great," I smiled, "Par-tay tonight!" I exclaimed. "Though, Emmett it's not like it's my first gig," I said and laughed. "What should I sing?" I asked.

"Something good to party too!" Alice said, "Ohh Edward you coming tonight too? I know Emmett is!" She exclaimed.

"Sure," Edward replied simply. Suddenly my cell vibrated, showing someone was calling.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bells, baby!" It was Rose. "What are you up to?"

"Well tonight I'm gonna preform those songs Jazz sent over at the beset club in New York!" I exclaimed.

"Woo!, I have to pass you to Jazz now!" She said and giggled as ruffling came from the other line.

"Hey Jazz!" I yelled.

"Hey Bells, how's it going?" He asked.

"Good," I said, "Listen later I wanna talk to you about some shit, and I'm gonna need you to channel you inner _non-_prick," I said and I heard Emmett stifle a laugh.

"Sure thing bells," He said before handing up.  
_

* * *

_

"Bella you have to get changed _now_! Otherwise we'll be late!" Alice exclaimed, her voice muffled since I was in the closet and she was in my room. We had arrived home from school, already eaten and we're going to get ready for Warped tonight.

"Alice it's good to be fashionably late," I said and laughed as she groaned. Alice was already dressed in a pretty green dress, which was also quite sexy. I was getting changed now as Alice told me and I had the most perfect outfit. A tight, boob-tube red dress, which zipped up at the front, my fingerless black leather gloves, Blue pumps which had red heels, blue eyeshadow, blue mascara, red clutch, blue bracelet, and even painted my fingernails and toenails blue **(A/N: Outfit on profile)**. I left my blond hair messy and bed-hair-ish as usual. "Ready Beyotch!" I called as I walked out of the closet and did a twirl.

"You're so wasted already." Alice shook her head laughing. She was right, I had already been drinking some, because it would make singing my next new song for the first time less stressful. " Anyways you look Gorgeous, now let's go!" Alice called. "Do you have the c.d.?" She asked.

"Yeah I have it, Where are the guys?" I asked. Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my room and toward the front door.

"Already there," She whispered. Charlie and Alice's parents didn't know we were going out, plus it was a school night, they'd never let us. So we all said we we're sleeping over a friends house. Em and Edward said they were sleeping over some guy from schools house, Alice said my house and I told Charlie Alice's house. We ran out of the elevator and out onto the street and into the limo.

"I can't wait to preform." I said, "It's just they're part of my new album so no one's heard them before, except Jasper." I finished. We got there in no time. As soon as we were dropped off camera's started to flash around me. Oh well, looks like Charlie will find out, oh well. The line was huge and basically never ending. But of course I didn't need to worry about that. I pulled Alice with me and we walked right in the place. It was already thriving and people were dancing to songs the d.j. was playing.

"I see Emmett," Alice said, "The big one over there," She said pointing near the bar. I pushed my way through people, and ignored peoples conversations. I was about a meter away from Emmett when I noticed Edward. Fuck! He wore dark wash skinny jeans, a tight white shirt, fitting his perfect muscles, and a black leather jacket which made him look irre-fucking-sistible. But out of all the things I could of said and done I laughed, because in fact, I was _completely _trashed.

Before I could say anything to any of them I heard a familiar voice, "Bella," I turned around and was faced with Rose and Jasper. I screamed before jumping on Rose and giving her a big hug.

"You slut, you didn't tell me you were coming!" I yelled, stepping back and grinning at her.

"Well we thought we could stay here for the three months you're here and it would be fun," Jasper said as I gave him a hug. "We arrived yesterday, but we needed some sleep from Jet-lag." Jasper said.

"And your text about preforming at the bese club, well this _is_ the best." Rose said.

"I'm so happy you're here!" I exclaimed, I turned to Alice to see she was starring dreamily at Jasper, next to her was Em and Edward. "oh and I'd like you to meet Alice, Edward and Emmett," I said, "Guys this is Jasper and Rosalie." I said smiling. They all exchanged hellos and nice to meet you's.

"So what song you doing?" Jasper asked.

"Blah Blah Blah," I said excitedly.

"Don't you need a guy in that?" He asked.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, "Who can sing? Well not really sing, it's more talking." I asked and Alice looked excited. "A boy Alice." I said and she shook her head.

"Emmett can. He's always rapping and stuff," I smiled and looked at Emmett. I pulled out the verse he'd be singing and handed it to him.

"I always bring a copy in case I forget the lyrics, because I'm nervous, practice this, and just flow with the song when you sing. Even make it up." I added.

"O-oh kay," He stuttered.

"You'll do fine." I said waving him off.

"Bella?" Someone called. I recognized the voice and I angered at the sound of it. Stupid Jacob! Why did he have to be in New York now? Out of all the places? here? In this part of the city? in this neighborhood? In this club? Talking to me?

"What?" I snapped turning around to face Jacob. "Why are _you _here?" I yelled. Rose quickly came to my side and growled.

"Sorry Bells, we didn't want to tell you but he followed us here," Jasper said sympathetically.

"Bells, you want me back, I know it." Jacob said smug. That idiotic, asshole, of a shit brained, prick.

"NO! I don't! When will you get it that _I _dumped _you_. You fucking cheated on me!" I yelled.

"Well you never really dumped me, you just sang a song about me," He said.

"Well in case you don't understand. It's officially over!" I exclaimed, "And you know what you're going to be all alone!"

"Buy you're the one alone now Bells." He pointed out.

"Well you just watch! I will find someone, and just as I said in my song, with a bigger package!" I spat in his face and earned a laugh from surrounding people, "You're going to really regret cheating on me now." I threatened and turned around, grabbed Emmett's arm and dragged him in the direction of the stage.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To the stage." I said simply.

"B-but I'm not ready!" He exclaimed.

"Trust me you'll do fine. Make it up." I said and laughed at his expression, "it comes natural." I said and smiled. I tapped on the d.j.'s shoulder and he looked at me in awe.

"B-bella Swan?" He asked and I nodded, "Here's the mic." He said.

"One for him too," I said, and he got another and handed it to Emmett. I walked confidently on stage with Emmett in tow. He looked nervous, but I knew that would change once the music started. "Here," I said handing the c.d. to the d.j.

"HEY EVERYONE!" I called into the mic and a loud roar of cheers came followed soon after. The place was packed, everyone was touching somebody, because it was so full. "Here's one of my newest songs from my new album, it's called 'Blah Blah Blah', let's get it started!" I called and The music started up slowly and then it was my cue to sing, **(A/N:Song on profile)**

_Ba-da-da-da-ba-da blah, blah  
Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah  
Just zip your lips like a padlock  
And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox  
I don't really care where you live at  
Just turn around boy and let me hit that  
Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat  
Just show me where your dick's at_

People cheered at my curses and at the lyrics I had sung. They are kind rude and vulgar but that's what makes me career work. I smiled and laughed and kept singing.

_Music's up  
Listen hot stuff  
I'm in love  
With this song  
So just hush  
Baby shut up  
Heard enough_

_Stop ta-ta-talking that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah_

I said pointing at the audience and me in appropriate times. I danced as well in a way that suited the song and fitted.

_Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah_

The audience were now full on jumping up and down to the beat and dancing around, most of them drunk.

_Boy come on get your rocks off  
Come put a little love in my glove box  
I wanna dance with no pants on (holla! )  
Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox  
So cut to the chase kid  
'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is  
I wanna be naked  
And your wasted_

_Music's up  
Listen hot stuff  
I'm in love  
With this song  
So just hush  
Baby shut up  
Heard enough_

_Stop ta-ta-talking that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-car-car  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah_

I pointed at Emmett signaling him it was his cue.

_(Emmett)  
You be delayin'  
You always saying some shit  
You say I'm playin'  
I'm never layin'  
Sayin' "Blah, Blah, Blah."  
'Cause I don't care who you are  
In this bar,  
It only matters who I am_

He was all smiles and I gave him a thumbs in his direction.

_Stop ta-ta-talking that Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah_

_Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah_

I finished with a laugh and screamed, "Woo!" to the audience. They were cheering and yelling and whistling and I was smiling like a maniac, "Sorry guys, I'll come by another time soon and ding another." I promised and they cheered some more. I turned to Emmett to see him wearing an ecstatic grin. I gave my mic to the d.j. and walked to Emmett, "So how was it?" I asked as we both walked of stage.

"Fucking exhilarating." He breathed out, "I felt like everything didn't matter, and, and,.....Rosalie freaking Hale was watching me. Watching _me _preform a song." He said pretty freaking giddy. By then we had reached the group, Alice was still starring at Jazz, Rosalie starring at us and Edward looking kind of alone.

"That was amazing!" Alice gushed jumping up and down.

"This seriously is your best album yet," Jasper congratulated and I gave him a thanking smile.

"I know pretty sexy huh?" I asked and laughed.

"I know it's like pretty uh....rude the lyrics, if my mom were to know I was listening she'd freak out!" Alice exclaimed and I gave have her an odd look with a smile. Suddenly Alice's face turned into a frown.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked.

"Nothing," Rose quickly cut it, That's weird. I saw Alice's gaze stray quickly behind me for a second and then back to be. She thought I hadn't seen her but I had. I turned around and gasped at the sight in front of me. Ew! Tanya Denali and my Ex, Jake hooking up, at my gig. No fucking way. I turned back at their apologetic faces and shrugged.

"Guys, I'm fine, you don't need to be sympathetic or whatever." I said and sighed, "It's just that he has the decency to hook up with my mortal enemy, when I'm in the room." I said through gritted teeth. "Now we came here to party, so let's fucking party!" I said and grabbed a shot glass that was on the bar counter and lifting into the air.

"Fucking party!" Rose agreed, and Alice giggled. Everyone raised the glasses they had and then chugged down the liquid. I cringed slightly when it slid down my throat, burning it in the process, but I as used to this so no biggie.

* * *

The rest of the night was much of a blur, since I was wasted before I even got to the club. I remembered a few details, like after we started drinking, Rosalie, Alice and I started dancing, like mad people. Then during that Emmett must of got a little jealous because he cut in and took Rosalie to dance with himself. She obliged happily. Then at another point I remembered Alice and Jasper flirting at the bar, just sitting and relaxing.

At one time I turned to Jacob to see he was Tanya-less, and I saw Tanya talking to Edward. I got so pissed off, that I walked right up to her, told her off and then grabbed Edward and pulled him toward the dance-floor. I don't really remember what I said, but one thing came to mind when I thought about it, I had told him that I was in love with the song the d.j. was playing. Edward just pulled me along after that and we danced for seemed like ever.

Then at another point of the night we must of gone home, or to someones house because right now I was on a really comfy bed. It was familiar, so it was either mine of the Cullen's Guest room one. I opened my eyes hazily and groaned when the piercing sunlight blinded me, that groan then caused my head to throb. Great, a hangover, just what I needed. And then there's school today, I think...I can't really remember.

I sat up slowly to see Rosalie in my bed as well, practically half falling off it, snoring slightly. I also spotted Jasper on my floor, sleeping with one of the towels from my bathroom over him, e looked pretty comfortable though. I walked into the bathroom and searched for some pain reliever. I grabbed some and tried to dry-swallow it but nearly choked so I just used some tap water to wash it down.

For the first time since I woke up I realized I was just in my underwear. I didn't remember me getting frisky with anyone so, I must have just unzipped my dress and gone to sleep like this. The dress was pretty uncomfortable, so it would have been annoying as to sleep in. Before I walked to the kitchen I grabbed one of my baggy white shirts, and pulled it over the top of me, just leaving my boy-short underwear showing. I didn't really care so I just walked to the kitchen.

"Bella?" Someone called as I opened the fridge door, I turned to see Charlie reading the paper drinking some coffee, and having some eggs. "Are you okay, you look like hell?" He asked. He must not know the difference between a hangover and the cold.

"Actually I don't feel well, I think I have the flu," I decided to play along.

"Well I guess you should stay home." He said. I briefly wondered why he wasn't at work and then wondered, what _was _his work.

"Charlie?" I asked, "What's your job?" I asked pulling out a bottle of orange juice from the fridge.

"I'm chief of police," He said.

"You're shitting me?" I asked and he shook his head, "Do people really believe you're this rich with that job?" I asked and he shook his head again.

"They think my parents left me heaps," He said taking a sip from his coffee.

"Being police chief, it's hard aye? This is New York, it can get very dangerous." I asked and he nodded.

"You wouldn't believe how so." He said, "Anyways I have to get to work now," He said standing up, still holding the paper, "Get...well," He said awkwardly before leaving the house. I looked around the cupboards and found some cookies so eat. I ate a few when I heard someone knock on the door. Maybe Alice. I then remembered that Alice had drunk heaps too, she didn't look like the type too so she must be taking this hangover hard. I felt okay because I was used to it.

I opened the door and was met with the tired and shocked face of Edward. Why was he so shocked? Oh yeah, I was in my underwear that was showing with just a shirt on. I smirked slightly and leaned against the door.

"Hey," He said uncomfortable.

"Hi, what brings you here?" I asked.

"You," He said and a slight blush colored his face, "I mean, your phone," He said handing my phone to me, "I found it in my pocket this morning," He said and I smiled.

"Thanks," I replied, "So how's Alice holding up? Emmett should be okay, he's a pretty big guy." I said and Edward smiled slightly amused.

"Alice is....very angry. I walked in her room this morning to be the nice kind brother I am, and give her some Tylenol, and what does she do, curse and yell at me," He said with a smile on his lips.

"Hey, come on in," I said with a flirty smile and heard Alice calling from afar. Suddenly Alice's figure came bounding to the door following by the walked Emmett.

"Can we come too?" She asked. Why not? Join the motherfucking party!

**A/N: Hi everyone! How we all doing? I'm so crazy you know? In the time that I posted chapter 6, and this one I came up with two ideas for another story. So I wrote about 4 chapters for each idea, including this chapter and a few more of this story. I don't know what to do. I think I'll post them, but then I'll have like four stories to look after. I guess I could see what happens...but anyways...**

**I have been reading this cool story, I think you guys should go read it. It is way better than my stories, because this author has talent and is so good! **

**Here's the story:**

**How To Save a Life**

**By:**

**Here's the link:**

**.net/s/5454169/1/How_To_Save_a_Life**

**Okay so I was thinking, maybe if I get 10 reviews I would post the next chapter AS SOON AS I get the TENTH review. So basically you wouldn't have to wait. =D I'll send you a preview too if you want one, so just ask.**

**=D  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Stephen

My White Picket Fence

Chapter 8: Stephen

Bella POV

I had woken up Rosalie and Jasper and all of us, including Alice, Edward and Emmett were hanging out in my room. Alice seemed to still be stoked that she was in the same room as Jasper Hale, let alone sitting next to him. Emmett was pretty much eye-fucking Rose and she was enjoying every minute of it, and I myself couldn't stop staring at Edward.

I had began singing phrases in my head, and weird rhymes about him. I was trying to find the right words when it hit me. I already had a song I had written from before, about a guy named Stephen-which was made up by the way-which I kinda thought would go well if I changed the situation around slightly to make it about Edward. But, I'd keep the name Stephen, to make it more anonymous. I rolled off my bed leaving everyone to their conversations and went to my draw where I kept most of my singing shit.

I took out the lyrics I had written and made a few quick changes, just to the few verses. Some of it was complete bullshit, but some of it wasn't. I smiled to my self and Alice called my name.

"Bella?" She asked and I turned to her, everyone had stopped their conversations now and was waiting for me to answer. "What's that?" She asked.

"Lyrics, and sheet music for a song," I said simply. Jasper sat up more alert and listened more intently now, his life freaking revolved around his music.

"What song?" She asked.

"It's called 'Stephen'." I said and Jasper laughed.

"Classic song," He said and I shook my head.

"Sing it for us!" Alice begged and I shook my head, "Please please please please?" She asked and I shook my head. Then out of no where she jutted out her bottom lips, and gave me the most saddest puppy-dog-who-is-treated-cruel-and-fucked-over eyes ever. I couldn't stand it, I had to give in, otherwise any second I could give out crying.

"Ok," I breathed out.

"Don't worry, those eyes should be illegal," Emmett said crossing his arms over his chest thinking about other times. I walked to where I had my c.d.s of the songs and shoved one into my laptop. "Now I just changed the lyrics a bit so it won't be that good," I said and pressed play on the song.

I sat on my bed alongside with Jasper as he pretended to play his guitar. FYI he really could play guitar, but now he was just air-guitar-ing. **(A/N: Song on profile)**

_Stephen,  
Stephen  
Why won't you call me?  
Stephen  
Why won't you call me?_

_I saw you_ _  
In your tight ass rocker pants  
You saw me too  
I laughed  
'Cause I was completely trashed  
And I watched your  
Ugly girlfriend  
Sneer across the room  
As if, I really care  
That she's here with you  
All I know is..._

_Your my object of affection_ _  
My drug of choice  
My sick obsession_

Alice laughed at me word choice and I shrugged, giving her a sly grin before continuing.

_Stephen, _ _  
Why won't you call me?  
I'm sitting here waiting  
Why won't you call me?  
Stephen,  
I'm feeling pathetic  
I can't take rejection  
Why won't you call me?_

_I've got guys_ _  
Waiting in a line  
For me too play  
My evil girly games  
With all their minds  
Just watch me  
Got it down  
To a simple art  
Just bat my Eyes  
Like this_

I then demonstrated the "eye bat" and laughed at the craziness.

_And there's a broken heart  
But somehow..._

_You turn the tables_ _  
What the hell  
I can charm the pants of anyone else  
But you_

_Stephen_ _  
Why won't you call me?  
I'm sitting here waiting  
Why won't you call me?  
Stephen  
I'm feeling pathetic  
I can't take rejection  
Why won't you call me?_

_Stephen_ _  
I'm thinking' that  
Maybe  
You might think I'm  
Crazy  
Is that why you won't  
Call me  
Steve  
Don't you think I'm  
Pretty  
Do you not  
Love me  
Is that why you won't call me?_

_'Cause your my object of affection_ _  
My drug of choice  
My sick obsession  
I want to keep you as my pet to play with  
And hide under my bed...  
Forever_

Again Alice giggled at my word choice and Rose snorted with a laugh._  
_

_Stephen_ _  
Why won't you call me?  
I'm sitting here waiting  
Why won't you call me?  
Stephen  
I'm feeling pathetic  
I can't take rejection  
Why won't you call me?_

_Stephen_ _  
I'll knit you a sweater  
I want to wrap you up in my love  
Forever  
I will never let you go Stephen  
I'll never let go_

Everyone was pretty amused by now, with my sarcasm, as the last verse was meant to be pretty sarcastic.

_Stephen_ _  
Why won't you call me?  
I'm sitting here waiting  
Why won't you call me?  
Stephen  
I'm feeling pathetic  
I can't take rejection  
Why won't you call me?_

Alice's claps were first to come and I laughed at her. "Ohh please Bella tell me who it's about? I want to meet Stephen." She said and I laughed nervously.

"There's no _Stephen _but it's someone else," I said and her eyes lit up, Jeez, gossip queen much? "End of." I said and laughed at her frown.

"But!" She exclaimed, "Pleaseeeeeeee!" She whined.

"Boo-freaking-hoo, Alice" I said with a smirk and Rose snorted at me. I shook my head and headed over to my draw full of music stuff to put my sheets away. I huffed and turned around to face everyone and clicked my tongue.

"There's nothing to do." Emmett whined and I immediately locked faces with Rose. We grinned in recognition and Jasper let out a laugh.

"Not again," He muttered smiling.

"It's time!" I exclaimed and giggled

"Huh?" Alice said with an adorable confused expression on her face.

"Well," I started, "When we were little everyone time we would get bored we had nothing to do, so Rose and I made up a game we call, "Pictures". Every time someone says somethings boring or there's nothing to do, we'll always play "Pictures." It's really fun," I said and clapping my hands going to my dresser. I rummaged through the draws to try and find my camera.

"Well how do you play?" Alice asked excited.

"Well it's the sickest game ever. Especially because we play it hard core!" Rose laughed.

"Basically you ride around town, or the mall taking stupid photos of each other," Jasper explained, "Once we were riding along a really fancy street in L.A. and we came across this Lamborghini. Bella jumped out of the car and onto the_ hood_ of the car, _on top_, and posed like all girly and we took that photo." Jasper said breaking in to tears and laughter along with me an Rose.

"Or the time when you went to the cooking department in Target and put a pot on your head, and the apron that said "How do you like my buns?" That's all over the internet now," I said laughing even more to Jasper.

"Well that's thanks to me," Rose said with a laugh.

"Let's play!" Alice said excitedly. She clapped her hands together and jumped up grinning. I found my green camera and smiled.

"Righie-o!" I exclaimed and ran out of the room. I gasped suddenly as I felt the breeze of cold wind against my legs. Shit, still in pjs. I laughed and ran back into my room. "But, I'm going to dress first," I huffed, "By the way, Rose, Jazz...Where's your shit?" I asked.

"Our shit?" Jasper asked confused.

"Luggage?" I asked.

"Oh, hotel across the street," He said and I grimaced.

"Stuff that, just bring your shit here, there's like five guest rooms," I said grabbing Rose and Alice and dragging them in my closet. "Rose change out of that slutty clubbing dress," I laughed.

"I know it's really uncomfortable." She mumbled and stood awkwardly in my closet. "Can I just choose?" She asked and I nodded .

"Alice you want to change?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I changed before I came here," She said, "What are going to wear?" She asked.

"Something comfortable," I mumbled and went to the part of the closet where I hung up my clothes. I grabbed my baggy-ish gray superman short sleeved top, a pair of black leggings, and a pair of gold Nike air-forces. I saw Alice eye my outfit and I laughed mentally. I walked toward another part of the room where I set out my accessories and got my pair of shutter shades. I grabbed some underwear and ran out of the bathroom, smiled at the awaiting guys and toward the bathroom.

I showered quickly, dressed and didn't bother with my hair. I just quickly towel dried the blond locks and gave it that messy look I love. I smiled put on the shutter shades and brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom to see Alice on my bed listening to the conversation the guys were having, meanwhile making goo-goo eyes at Jasper. I wondered where Rose was, but I didn't have to as she walked back in the bedroom with new clothes on and wet hair. Alice probably showed her the other bathroom.

"Are we set to go?" I asked excitedly, and everyone turned to me. Alice jumped up and nodded. "Let's go!" I exclaimed, grabbed my camera and c.d. of songs. but as soon as I did, I heard the doorbell ring. I furrowed my brows in confusion and ran to the door. Everyone else was just slowly getting up to come. I opened the door with a wide swing and stood face to face with some weird balding dude. He stared at me for a second before clearing his throat.

"Miss Swan?" He asked and I nodded. He handed me a clip board with a pen. I stared at it curiously and looked at the writing, _'...Delivery for Miss Isabella Swan, one black Porsche...'_ . My eyes widened and I gasped. I grinned and screamed out in excitement and did a little run on the spot before signing the paperwork and handing it to the delivery guy.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"O-out front," He stuttered and I felt the running footsteps of everyone behind me, probably wondering why I yelled. I still hand my camera and c.d in my hand so I pushed the dude out of the way, grabbed the keys from his hand with my free hand and ran to the elevator. The elevator in front of me was closing and I quickly shoved my hand in front and jumped in. The doors closed and I breathed out breathlessly.

"Sorry guys!" I called to the rest of them who were probably following me. I turned around to see who else was occupying the elevator and I grimaced as soon as I saw Tanya. "Ew." I mumbled and she glared at me and gasped.

"I am not EW!" She exclaimed, "My outfit is great, my hair is and my face and body are, so I wouldn't be talking if I were you!" She defended and huffed.

"Tanya I have better things to do than argue with you," I said and the doors opened. I ran through them as soon there was enough space and ran out into the lobby, I was stopped and frozen solid though when I was faced with Jacob Black. "Move the FUCK out of my way!" I yelled and he flinched. What the hell was he doing here, I did not have time for him! I needed to see my car, and I needed to go play Pictures! Jeez i sounded so much like a three year old.

"Bells listen," He said but before he could finish I pushed him out of my way and ran out the front entrance. Everyone was freaking stopping me from getting to my baby! I heard another elevator ding from behind me, meaning the rest of the guys had followed me. I didn't care though, I kept running, my car was here!

I pushed the front glass doors open and gasped at the sight in front of me. My beloved car, standing there in all it's beauty. It's gracefulness, and sexiness and awesomeness shinning through. I gasped and laughed. The black glossy finished was shinning and everyone was watching in envy. The fluro yellow, pink and green lightning bolts made the car look even more sexy. My leather fluro green and pink zebra seat looked just sick. I sprung forward felt the beautiful leather seats, because the roof was opened already. I grinned and literally jumped in. I shoved the key in the ignition and turned it earning a roar from the car.

It was a beautiful sound, so lovely. I giggled and let out another excited scream. I clapped my hands together and started checking for anything imperfections with my baby, ready to punch the delivery guys face it there were.

"Holy Shit," I heard a mutter and turned to see standing on the path was Alice, Emmett, Edward, Rose and Jazz looking pretty awestruck. Jazz and Rose were already used to it, they were just happy to see it again. Emmett however looked like he wanted to molest my car. Alice looked preppy and Edward was pretty shocked himself. Rose giggled and ran toward the car and jumped into the passenger seat.

Jasper followed suit along with the rest of them and squished in the back. "So this is yours?" Emmett said still in awe.

"Yes, she's all I got," I said dramatically. I sighed in content and closed my eyes. My silent moment was then ruined by the evil nasally voice that was followed by a recognizable one i despised.

"Eddie! Where you going?" I heard Tanya shout and heard her heels click against the pavement.

"Bells wait up!" Jacob called out at the same time Tanya did. I opened my eyes grinding my teeth together. I felt him near and I put the gear shift in drive and accelerated as fast as I could pulling up onto the road in the unusually calm traffic. From the speed the car lurched forward slightly, and since no one had put their seat-belts yet they all lurched forward as well. I quickly gained control of the car and started driving smoothly away from the shouts and calls from the worst people on Earth, beside Renee.

"Sick driving Bells!" Emmett boomed and I grinned, happy again.

"Now," I breathed out, "Where to?" I asked.

"The Mall!" Alice exclaimed.

"To the mall it is!" I smiled and headed that direction. We stopped at the traffic lights and my phone started ringing. Shit! I pulled it out and answered. "Hello?" I asked.

"You can't talk on the phone and drive!" Alice exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Hold on," I said to the person on the phone and I looked at Rose, "Switch?" I asked and her eyes bulged out of her head.

"Any day," She said and we both literally jumped over to get to the other side, "Ouch!"

"Fuck," I complained as I heard beeps from behind us.

"The lights!" Alice exclaimed, "They're green!" She said frantic.

"Holy Fuck!" Edward exclaimed and since my foot was still near the pedal I pushed down and slowly let the car roll forward and Rose struggled to the seat. I was almost in the passenger seat but Rose's ass was the was I laughed and smacked it out of the way.

"Hey!" She said with a laugh and flopped in the driver seat and took charge of the car. I too then flopped in the seat and laughed. I heard Emmett clear his throat uncomfortably. Man, he probably thought that was pretty kinky and all, smacking her but. I laughed mentally.

"Sorry, who's this?" I asked putting the phone to my ear.

"You're mother." A stern voice answered and I groaned. Rose looked at me and I mouthed 'Renee'. She understood and told the others. "Now Isabella, I see you're still in your party facade. Don't think I didn't see the papers, you're all over them! Singing some stupid some about vulgar, vile things!" She exclaimed.

"Jasper won't be happy, ,knowing you called his song stupid." I said innocently, and pointedly.

"I don't care what he'll be!" She exclaimed. "Now," She said lowering her voice, "I just wanted you to know that I will be watching," She said and I let out a laugh.

"That doesn't sound creepy and stalker-ish at _all_." I said and she grunted.

"Anyways," She ignored, "You got a letter today, an invite actually," Renee said.

"To what, Betty's Tea Party?" I asked.

"No, the MTV music awards." She said simply and my eyes widened. I had been to many others before, so it wasn't a surprise to me, but something to be happy about. "Actually, they'll be held in New York, in a month, so I'll meet you there," She said. In a month, good, I'd have time to shop for a super awesome dress. And they'd be hosting it here in New York, well that saves me a trip somewhere else.

"Here?" I asked and she 'hm'ed in confirmation.

"They also want you to perform the opening performance." She said and I let out a scream.

"You've got to be shitting me!" I exclaimed, "Opening?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, and also another performance toward the end, just before they announce "Best song of the year". So that's two performances. You have to attend rehearsals staring next Tuesday, for three weeks until the actual day," She said, "Also in the next few days, all nominations will be up on the website so I'd check that if I were you." She said and coughed, "That's all, bye," She said curtly and hung up. I gasped and giggled, letting my drop on the car floor.

"What? WHAT?!" Alice asked and I turned around to face everyone.

"You'll never guess...." I trailed off.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my pretties! Now the routines the same; 10 reviews and you get your next chapter. Think about it...if those ten reviews get in, then you'll could get the next update tomorrow! or if you're fast enough, in the next hour. hahah we'll just wait and see. **

**Now remember if you do review you get preview, you just gotta ask for it yeah? Also I'd like if you'd share any stories with me, that you think are like the greatest you read. So pm me or review me idc, THE BEST story you've ever read on fanfiction, I'd love to read it.**

**p.s. I usually prefer out of character stories.  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Back Stabber

My White Picket Fence

Chapter 9: Back Stabber

Bella POV

"OPENING?" Rose shouted. Her eye's were bulging out of her head. "You've never done opening before, or even a performance before! Only the best get to, _the _best." She emphasized. "And two?"

"My dream," Jasper sighed and I looked at him oddly through the review mirror, "It's been my dream for one of my produced songs to be performed at MTV Music Awards. But you're performing two!" He corrected and I laughed. "Bells you so have to get working on a new song." He said. "It has to be awesome and crazy, and the best yet! It has to rock all and be the utter best ever!" He exclaimed.

"No pressure," I added and he laughed lightly.

"That's so exciting, performing at the MTV Music Awards!" Alice exclaimed, longing in her voice.

"You can come," I said and heard a light gasp, "If you want. Emmett and Edward too." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"You're shitting me?" Alice shrieked and giggled.

"Wow, Alice swearing, never thought I'd see the day." Edward mumbled and then I heard an 'Ow'.

"So you guys in?" I asked and I turned to see Alice nodded fiercely.

"Dah!" She giggled.

"Of course Bells," Emmett added.

"Definitely," Edward said starring into my eyes. I gulped without knowing and my stomach felt weird. What the fuck? I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I turned back around, facing the front of the car and leaned in my seat. I made sure no one had noticed and sighed. Weird...

"We're here!" Rose sang and pulled over into the mall car-park. She parked swiftly and I hopped out of the seat. Everyone else did and Rose threw me the keys and I locked the car. I made sure to get my camera and we headed to the front entrance.

"Where to first?" Alice chimed.

"Target, certainly." I said looking at Jasper remembering last time we went to Target. As soon as we entered Alice lead the way up the escalators and down the mall to the other side. We were soon faced with the huge sign which read "Target". I giggled and ran in. "Oh, my god, let's head to the Shoe section!" I said in hopes of finding really weird shoes and putting them on.

"Why target?" Emmett asked as he followed behind me.

"Because it's so big that they won't find you. If they see you taking pictures they'll tell you to stop." I said as I rounded a corner and found the shoes. As soon as I set eyes in front of me, I was faced with a pair of 'Ugg' boots, but massively fury, like long fur. I found a pair that was white and threw off my air forces, and put them on. They looked pretty sick with my leggings and I laughed.

Rosalie giggled and found a rainbow pair, Alice did too and found a purple pair. Even though these were girl shoes Jasper put on a pair of pink ones. I laughed. I ran to Emmett and handed him my camera. I ran back to Rose, Alice and Jasper and threw my arms around them bringing them closer. Emmett held up the camera and took the photo. I laughed and threw the shoes off and put on my air forces.

"Come on Emmett, Edward, get into the mood. It's fun!" I exclaimed and grabbed the camera. I ran down the isle and came into the toy section and bursted into laughs. There on a shelf was a puzzle with a dudes face on it. And you'll never guess who. The Rob Pattinson dude from that movie I was going to do with him. "Guys come come!" I shouted between my laughs. I couldn't believe it, a PUZZLE with his FACE on it.

I grabbed it and put it in front of my face, in place of my own and took a photo. "I wouldn't be talking Bella." Emmett said pointedly as he lifted up and miniature doll of me. It looked nothing like me. Just barbie with shaggy blond hair and my style clothes. Rose giggled, and snatched the doll out of his hand and bit on the foot of the doll seductively and I quickly took a photo.

"Next on the agenda!" I exclaimed, "Pillows!" I exclaimed and started running down the toy isle, until I came across skate boards. I stopped and grabbed the first one I could find, and saw it was a 'Ben ten' skate board. I laughed to myself and threw it on the ground and hopped on and started skating, weaving through people.

"Fuck, Bells Wait!" Rose said as I heard another two skate boards being thrown onto the ground and jumped on. I reached the pillow and blanket stuff and smiled. I kicked the skateboard away and found a whole shelf of red and pink heart pillows. Edward came up behind me laughing, followed by the rest. All of a sudden Edward went up to shelf and threw all the pillows onto the floor. There's the spirit.

He jumped into the pile of them and posed a girly pose, lying down, with his hand on his hip and his other hand, had his finger teasingly in his mouth. I handed the camera to Rose and jumped on top of him posing too as Rose took the photo. Rose's face soon turned to horror as she looked ahead. I turned around to see one of the workers, looking pretty pissed. Edward and I got up straight away.

"Oh My God, an _avalanche _of pillows!" I exclaimed, "How did _that _happen?" I asked mockingly. "This is shocking...Just _shocking!"_ I said in a British accent and ran away hearing the runs of everyone else behind me. Holy Shit! I kept running and made it to the entrance of the shop and ran out.

"That was," Emmett puffed as he came behind me, "AWESOME!" He boomed.

"BELLA SWAN?" A voice shouted and then it all happened, I heard a gasp.

"Oh My Fucking God!" I heard a shout from behind me. I turned around to be faced with two girls. Twins, both red haired, bright blue eyes and with their freaking jaws on the floor. They looked about fourteen but were dressed like sluts. "IT'S BELLA SWAN!" They shouted together. This altogether made nearly everyone turn to look at me. Everyone was in silence and my eye's widened. Some started walking forward and I back away slowly.

"BELLA?" "Can I have your autograph?" "Is it true that you're an ex convict?" "Are you dating Jacob Black still?" "Can I have your picture?" "Remember me, we went to school together!" Things were being shouted from left right and freaking center. I did not know what to do so I ran. I ran and ran and people were noticing the big-fucking-mob running after me and some joined. I was panting and didn't know where the hell to go.

To my left I spotted the main stage where people sometimes perform, or there are some short little shows. Right now people dressed up in Sponge Bob outfits were doing a min play sort of thing. A security guard was near the stage as well, just monitoring. I took that as my only chance and ran up to the stage. I smiled at the guard and pushed past him and up the stairs of the stage, making the little kid Sponge Bob songs stop suddenly. I was breathing heavily and saw the guard trying his best to restrain the screaming mob of fans.

He took out his 'walkie-talkie' thingo and called for back-up. Mean while I turned around to see the Sponge Bob play fully stopped and the little kids in the audience all confused. I smiled apologetically and looked back at the crowd of fans. They weren't quieting down at all. I then remembered about everyone else. Wouldn't the fans go after Jazz and Rose too. I scanned the mall for them from where I was and saw them all sitting awkwardly behind a pillar, trying to hide.

Alice waved at me excited and I smiled in her direction. I then growled at the sight of Tanya next to them. Rose looked very uncomfortable and was glaring daggers at her, and so was Jasper. Emmett and Alice were just themselves and Edward looked quite pissed as Tanya was fawning all over him. I saw Rose fumbling with her phone, i guessed she was going to text me so I took out my phone.

**From: Rose **

**To: Bella**

**dat lil bitch of tanya. shes d 1 who called out ur name b4.**

**she wanted u away form eddie ere. She also txtd every1 she knows, incl. ppl from ur skool**

**Oh n guess wat Jacob tagged along wif her ere.  
**

Her message made me even more angry. Tanya was just down right stupid. Her motives didn't even make any sense. And to make matters worse Jacob was here. I hadn't realized but he too was standing next to them. The fans were still not calming down and more guards hadn't arrived yet. I made a decision then, out of impulse of course. I still had my c.d. in hand to I passed it to a guys on the side of the stage who once was playing the Sponge Bob songs.

I noticed that the little kids had gone and the audience had been replaced with the fans. Even the people dressed up in Sponge Bob suits were gone. In the minimal time I had been here, a lot more people had shown up, and like Rose said in her message, people from school were here as well. Well two could play at Tanya's game. If she wanted a scene, she was going to get a fucking scene.

"Track 3," I told the guy and he handed me a mic. I smiled and walked to the center of the stage, "You, know," I said into the mic not bothering to welcome anyone, "Let me all tell you a story." I began and everyone got quiet in anticipation. "You all know Tanya Denali right? Well lets hope not. Anyways, she and I used to be the best of buds, along with Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale." I said and screams came from the mention of their names.

"Well because Tanya was a jealous little whore who couldn't stand that I got all the attention she tried to bring me down. She decided to go behind my back and talk shit about me to the press and ruin my career. She also tried that with Rose and Jasper to make us fail. But you know what it just brought us closer together, and us further from her!" I exclaimed, "So I wrote this song about her And no it's not all about forgiveness and shit, it's about how you just talk shit!" I exclaimed and signaled the music guy to start playing the song. **(A/N: Song on Profile)**

_Backstabber (repeat 3x)_

_Bored, stoned, sitting in your basement_  
_All alone, cause your little conversations_  
_got around, now look at what we all found out_  
_(look at what we, look at what we all found out)_

_You have got a set of loose lips, twisting stories_  
_All because you're jealous_  
_Now I know exactly what you're all about, _  
_And this is what you're all about.._

_Girl, your such a backstabber, _  
_Oh girl, you're such a shit talker_  
_And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

_Girl, your such a backstabber, _  
_Run your mouth more than everyone I've ever known_  
_And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

_(Talk Talk Talk talk talk talk)_  
_I'm sick and tired of hearing all about my life,_  
_from other people with all of your lies,_  
_wrapped up so tight, so maybe you should shut your mouth shut your mouth _  
_Shut your mouth_

_Honestly, I think its kinda funny that you waste_  
_your breath talking about me,_  
_Got me feeling kinda special really (so this is what your all about)_

_Girl, your such a backstabber, _  
_Oh girl, you're such a shit talker_  
_And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

_Girl, your such a backstabber, _  
_Run your mouth more than everyone I've ever known_  
_And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

_Katie's just there repping my style,_  
_Damn, Jeanie why you gotta tell the secrets about my sex life?_  
_All I ever did was drive your broke ass around,_  
_Pick you up, take you out,_  
_when your car broke down_

_Backstabber (3x)_

_Girl, your such a backstabber,_  
_Oh girl, your such a shit talker,_  
_Everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

_Girl, your such a backstabber,_  
_(taking and twisting it down your so manipulating .oh.)_  
_Run your mouth more than everyone I've ever known_  
_And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

_.talk. Backstabber(3x)_  
_(taking and twisting it down your so manipulating .oh.)_  
_Girl Talk talk _  
_your looking like a lunatic_  
_Everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

_Everybody knows yeah..._  
_your looking like a lunatic _  
_and everybody knows yeah.._

_everybody knows_  
_Backstabber(3x)_

I finished in a huff and with the crowds distraction of starring at Tanya and gossiping amongst themselves, I quickly went down the stairs of the stage where Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Rose had moved to during the song. They were there normal selves, besides the fact that Rosalie was glaring daggers in the direction of Tanya. As I walked up to them I followed her gaze to Tanya to see her talking to Jacob with a placid look on her face, which was covering up the anger and jealousy that was flaming in her bright blue eyes.

"I hate that bitch!" Rose spat and grumbled. "She can seriously go suck my dick!" Rose yelled and a few people turned to stare. Alice, Edward and Emmett looked at her oddly too. I shook my head to clear all thoughts of Tanya. Right now I didn't care and didn't want to think about it.

"Let's just go," I sighed.

**A/N: You did well my pretties! You got me my ten reviews! You think you can do it again? Pretty Please? I promise the next chapter will be lonnnnggggggggeeeeerrrrr. =D**

**Remember ask for a preview if you wish and same shit applies as I told you in the last A/N**

**=D  
**


End file.
